Venganza
by Katydg
Summary: Terry... tú... estabas muerto... yo... vi tú cadáver... -Exclamó la joven mujer antes de caer desmayada porque... los muertos no regresan jamás... ¿o sí?
1. Chapter 1

**buenas noches chicas, como lo prometí, hoy traigo el primer capítulo de éste nuevo fic, honestamente no tengo una trama ya bien establecida, creo que ya iré viendo sobre la marcha.**

**éste es un intento por escribir algo un tanto más dramático de lo que acostumbro, espero salga bien y ojalá les guste.**

**P.D: el día de mañana por la noche éste fic cambiará a clasificación M debido a que planteará algunas situaciones y lenguaje no apto para menores.**

**advertencia. éste capítulo escenas de tipo erótico, si eres sensible a éste tema, abstente de leer.**

**Los personajes de Camdy, no son de mi propiedad, ésta historia está escrita únicamente con la finalidad de entretener. **

* * *

**VENGANZA**

**CAPÍTULO I**

El sol estaba ocultándose en el horizonte.

Con cierta nostalgia, un joven soldado miraba a la lejanía.

Desde la cima de la colina donde se encontraba podía apreciarse gran parte de la creciente ciudad de Bath, a pesar de haber estado allí en múltiples ocasiones, nunca había reparado en la belleza del paisaje, pero hoy se sentía diferente, y es que en ese momento se encontraría con la única persona que podría cambiar su vida…

Con algo de molestia y pesar, se reprochó su impulsividad.

¿En que demonios estaba pensando cuando le pidió que se fugara con él?

Por mucho que se esforzara, nunca podría darle ni de lejos una vida como la que ella acostumbraba a llevar.

Candy no era una chica interesada, y en cientos de ocasiones le había dejado bien claro lo poco que le importaban los bienes materiales.

Aún así, él no deseaba condenarla a una vida como la que él llevaba.

Quizá lo mejor sería retractarse de su propuesta…

Pero si lo hacía, tendría que alejarse para siempre sabiendo que algún día ella se convertiría en la esposa de alguien más y eso era algo que no podría soportar…

Los sombríos pensamientos del joven se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando de pronto escuchó el ruido de la hierba al moverse, puso la mano sobre su cinturón, listo para desenfundar su arma en cualquier momento, sin embargo, se relajó de inmediato cuando reconoció las delicadas pisadas sobre el césped… esas que reconocería en cualquier parte.

—Pensé que no vendrías… - dijo, mientras se volvía para mirar a la recién llegada.

—Nunca te dejaría… - dijo ella, sonrojándose intensamente y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos, como hacía cada vez que estaba muy nerviosa.

Terry la observó de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar que su pecho se llenara de orgullo al ser consciente de lo que su cercanía provocaba en aquella hermosa mujer.

Nunca dejaría de preguntarse, qué es lo que había hecho para ser merecedor de su amor.

Se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido blanco… Y esa rosa que adornaba su peinado le daba un toque absolutamente adorable.

Él tomó su mano enguantada y depósito un beso.

Luego la miró a los ojos.

—Estás… ¿segura? - dijo él, fijando la vista en la pequeña maleta que ella había traído consigo.

Candy se acercó y lo besó en los labios, fue apenas un roce, pero aquello significaba mucho tomando en cuenta la estricta educación que una chica de alcurnia como ella había recibido de su familia.

—¡Eres tan hermosa! - murmuró, mientras acariciaba su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

—¿Vamos? - preguntó ella, sorprendiendo a Terry.

Caminaron juntos en la penumbra, siempre cuidando no ser vistos.

Se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía ser una enorme y antigua casa.

—Espera aquí. - le dijo.

Terry miró hacia todos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie los había seguido.

Sólo entonces condujo a su acompañante al interior del edificio.

Allí los recibió un joven muy educado, que los saludó.

— ¿dónde estamos? Creí que iríamos a buscar un coche de alquiler. - dijo ella.

Terry tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos.

—Escucha Candy… Yo… no puedo hacer ésto… al menos no de ésta manera. - dijo.

Él rostro de Candy se llenó de dolor por las palabras que Terry acababa de decir, pero entonces vio cómo el ponía una rodilla en el piso.

—Sé que no es lo más romántico, ni mucho menos lo que tú te mereces pero…

Candice White Andrew ¿te casarías conmigo?

Candy sintió que su pecho estaba a punto de explotar de felicidad.

—Por supuesto que sí…

Terry se puso de pie y la besó.

En ese momento apareció un chiquillo que los miró con curiosidad, pero que se limitó a decir.

—El padre los recibirá en un momento. - dijo, dejándolos en una pequeña sala para luego volver con una bandeja con bocadillos y té.

—¿padre?

—Por supuesto… creo recordar que has aceptado ser mi esposa.

— Es que yo… No creí que…

—¿Acaso estás retractándote?

—Por supuesto que no, es sólo que… no era necesario… Terry… yo te amo e iré dónde tu vayas y no me importa si no estamos… Casados

-Lo sé, pero yo… Nunca podría hacerte esto, nunca me perdonaría el que no tuvieras una boda…

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sintió que amaba mucho más a Terry, si es que eso era posible.

Pero una nueva duda la asaltó.

— Terry tú… ¿Crees… que el cura nos ayudará?

Él le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Sí hay alguien que puede ayudarnos ese es el padre Henderson… - Dijo Terry llevándose a los labios una de las manos femeninas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, un joven monaguillo apareció y los condujo hasta una habitación apartada dónde un hombre de apariencia muy sencilla y de edad algo avanzada, pero de imponente presencia los esperaba.

— Dime que no te has metido en problemas otra vez muchachito… creí que después de unirte al ejército dejarías de ser un dolor en el culo… - dijo el hombre, pero se detuvo cuando reparó en la presencia de Candy.

— ¿Qué significa ésto? - preguntó mirando fijamente a Candy.

— Pues yo… Esperaba que pudieras celebrar una ceremonia de matrimonio.

—Sabes muy bien que para eso se deben cumplir ciertos requisitos, además ¿olvidas acaso la orden del rey con respecto al matrimonio de los militares?

—Por favor padre… Usted es el único que puede ayudarnos. - rogó Candy.

El hombre los miró, cómo si de esa manera tratara de decidir si ayudarlos o no.

—¿De verdad están seguros de lo qué están haciendo?

Los jóvenes asintieron.

—Terry… - dijo con un tono que dejaba entrever todo el cariño que sentía por aquel muchacho al que conocía desde que era tan sólo un chiquillo.

Él había sido quién había ayudado a su madre a conseguir empleo en casa de los Andrew.

Después de la muerte de su padre se habían quedado casi sin nada, por lo que Eleonor se vio en la necesidad de buscar un empleo, así que de cierta manera, él había sido el responsable de que Terry y Candy se conocieran.

—Sabes muy bien lo que te espera cuando la señora Elroy se entere de lo que han hecho…

—Lo sé padre, sé muy bien a lo que me enfrento… Pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

—Señorita Andrew… El matrimonio es algo muy serio, Terrence no puede permitirse una vida como la que usted acostumbra, y dada su profesión, pasará mucho tiempo fuera de casa… Y no se olvide de su abuela, es bien sabido que Elroy Andrew nunca se ha caracterizado por ser una mujer benevolente, mucho menos tratándose de su única nieta.

Ésta vez, el párroco, trató de apelar a la razón de aquella muchacha, conocía a las damiselas de su clase, seguramente para ella, Terry era sólo un capricho por el que no estaría dispuesta a sacrificar nada.

—Se muy bien lo que nos espera a ambos y estoy dispuesta a lo que sea. - dijo ella buscando apoyo, mismo que encontró cuando Terry sostuvo su mano.

—La cosa es padre… Mañana tengo que partir a una misión y… Si no... nos casamos ahora, tal vez ya nunca más…

Aquellas palabras parecieron surtir efecto y por fin conmover al sacerdote, que viendo que no lograría convencer a ese par de necios, los condujo por un pasillo hasta llegar al centro de un jardín donde se hallaba una pequeña capilla.

Una vez allí, el hombre les dio nuevamente la bienvenida y procedió a realizar la ceremonia de matrimonio.

En todos sus años de sacerdocio, Henderson tuvo que admitir que no recordaba haber visto a una pareja tan enamorada como esos dos jóvenes, por lo que a pesar de su resistencia inicial, se permitió orar por ellos para que su unión fuera duradera.

—No sabes cómo soñé con éste momento. - le dijo Terry a Candy al oído apenas concluyó la ceremonia y Candy sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pues por fin, después de tantos años podían estar juntos de verdad.

**FLASHBACK**

Candy y Terry se habían conocido cuando eran tan sólo unos chiquillos.

Eleanor, la madre de Terry trabajaba como cocinera en la mansión Andrew, al principio Candy sólo observaba a Terry de lejos, atraída siempre por ese singular magnetismo que parecía ejercer sobre ella, sin embargo eran pocas las ocasiones en que podía estar cerca de él.

Un buen día, la pequeña Candy quién entonces tenía apenas cuatro años, sufrió un intento de secuestro…

Fue Terry, quien con tan sólo seis años y mucha valentía frustró los planes de aquellos hombres.

Fue entonces que Albert Andrew dio a Terry la importante tarea de vigilar a su pequeño tesoro.

Lo que Albert no esperaba era que con el paso de los años, el cariño entre Candy y Terry se transformara en amor, así que cuando Albert se enteró, inmediatamente alejó a Terry, pues a pesar de ser un hombre justo, Albert Andrew era un hombre de costumbres muy arraigadas, razón por la cual no podía permitir que Candy, su única hija, se emparejara con alguien que no pertenecía a su círculo social.

Las medidas para separar a los enamorados llegaron a tal punto que Albert había ordenado a sus hombres matar a Terry si lo encontraban cerca de la heredera.

Después de eso, Terry buscó un empleo que le permitiera al menos tener noticias de su amada, pero al fallar en su cometido, se unió a las filas militares inglesas para así seguir los pasos de su difunto padre, de hecho, había llegado aún más lejos, y ahora pertenecía a un grupo de élite, conformado para resolver situaciones complicadas.

Durante algún tiempo, Candy no supo nada de Terry e incluso comenzó a pensar que se había olvidado de ella, pero un día, poco después de la muerte de su padre, un toque en su ventana la despertó.

Era Terry, que desafiando al peligro y convertido en comandante de un pelotón de la milicia, la había ido a buscar.

Renovaron sus promesas y continuaron su romance a escondidas, y ahora, después de muchas peripecias, por fin eran marido y mujer.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Luego de que la ceremonia concluyera, ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a partir, no sin antes recibir una bendición más por parte del sacerdote.

Una vez en la calle, tomaron un coche de alquiler y se dirigieron a la pequeña casa que Terry poseía a las afueras de la ciudad.

Antes de entrar, Terry vaciló, pues aún con todo lo que había logrado no se sentía digno de la mujer que estaba a su lado, aún cuando ella le había dejado muy en claro que no le importaba vivir en una cueva siempre que fuera con él.

—Esto… Es un lugar muy pequeño… Pero por ahora es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. - dijo, algo avergonzado.

—Ésto es más que perfecto para mí.

Ese fue todo el incentivo que el joven necesitó para levantar en brazos a la joven y cruzar el pórtico con ella en brazos.

Una vez adentro Terry no pudo evitarlo y la besó con todo el amor y la pasión que había estado guardando, esperando que no fuera demasiado para su inocente esposa, sin embargo ella a su manera trató de corresponderle.

La llenó de besos hasta que sus labios adquirieron un tono carmesí.

Embriagado por el aroma que su piel despedía continuó besándola, ésta vez bajando por la línea de su cuello.

Candy jamás había experimentado una sensación como aquella, se sentía como azúcar expuesta al fuego.

Un suave gemido escapó de la garganta de ella.

Terry se detuvo avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar de aquella manera.

—Será mejor que deje de hacer ésto.

Pero ella tenía otros planes, pues tal y como estaban las cosas no sabía cuando volvería a verlo y francamente no quería esperar, después de todo ya eran oficialmente marido y mujer.

Reuniendo todo el coraje que poseía, Candy volvió a besar a Terry, esta vez tratando de transmitir en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por él, luego lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo escaleras arriba, pues supuso que era allí dónde se encontraba la habitación.

—Candy… No tenemos que…

—Terry…yo… quiero ser tu mujer en todos los sentidos… - susurró ella, sonrojándose al instante.

Terry la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la que en adelante se convertiría en su habitación.

Con cada paso que Terry daba, Candy podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más y más fuerte, miles de pensamientos acudieron a su mente en ese momento… Escenas descritas en las novelas que solía leer, las múltiples explicaciones que su abuela le había dado acerca de lo que debía y no debía hacer en el dormitorio cuando llegara el momento…

Pero nada tenía que ver con lo que estaba viviendo.

Cuando entraron, Terry le dedicó una mirada cargada de amor y ternura.

—Te prometo que haré que está noche sea inolvidable, yo cuidaré de ti. - dijo.

Candy no estaba segura de lo que Terry había querido decir, pero poco o nada le importó cuando él la besó.

Al principio los besos fueron delicados y cargados de ternura, pero poco a poco la intensidad del contacto subió hasta que fue imposible para Terry contenerse.

Lentamente comenzó a trazar un camino de besos en el cuello femenino, dejando un rastro húmedo que hizo que la piel de Candy se tornará igual a la de una gallina.

La sensación era tan placentera que ella no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido.

Así siguió Terry explorando sin prisa la sensible piel y aspirando aquella fragancia que lo volvía loco.

Con mucho cuidado quitó la rosa que adornaba su cabello, permitiendo que las largas hebras cayeran como una cascada dorada, Terry no pudo evitar acariciar los suaves mechones rubios durante un buen rato.

Luego se situó tras ella y con sumo cuidado le aparto el largo cabello mientras depositaba más besos en sus omóplatos.

Poco a poco comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su vestido, hasta que éste cayó al piso.

Ella se sintió avergonzada al ver que estaba prácticamente desnuda, pero se tranquilizó cuando él le sonrió y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir por completo de la prenda.

Luego la recostó sobre el colchón.

Con mucha delicadeza fue quitando una a una las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo femenino, verificando de cuando en cuando que no estaba yendo demasiado rápido, con satisfacción vio que a pesar de su timidez, Candy estaba tan ansiosa como él por continuar con el antiguo ritual en el que lo femenino y lo masculino se unen para volverse uno.

Terry se dedico entonces a adorar cada centímetro de piel generando entre ambos sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas.

Pero aún no era suficiente, necesitaba sentir el calor de su piel por lo que comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

Para su sorpresa, la propia Candy comenzó a ayudarle con la tarea.

Con movimientos algo torpes pero decididos, ella se encargó de deshacerse de sus ropas, para después, con timidez explorar cada uno de los músculos del marcado torso del castaño, aquellas caricias hicieron que el chico perdiera el escaso control que poseía y se lanzó a explorar con más audacia el cuerpo de su ahora esposa.

Terry exploró a su antojo cada rincón, hasta que decidió jugar un poco con el ombligo de la muchacha, que para entonces estaba hecha un mar de emociones y sentimientos.

Comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a rozar los rizos rubios que protegían la entrada de su femineidad.

Cuando Candy se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, intentó detenerlo, ya era demasiado penoso estar desnuda ante el hombre que amaba permitiéndole ver todas sus imperfecciones.

—Eres preciosa. - le dijo él, y lentamente fue retirando la mano que ella había puesto sobre su sexo para intentar cubrirse.

Sin prisa alguna, Terry exploró cada uno de sus pliegues con la lengua, haciendo que ella se retorciera por el placer que le provocaba.

Una oleada de calor invadió su vientre, al mismo tiempo que se sentía arrastrada hacia un abismo, que en vez de provocarle temor, le hacía desear más, así alargó sus brazos y hundió los dedos en los mechones castaños.

Cuando eran más jóvenes, Terry solía llevar el cabello a la altura del hombro, pero ahora, debido a su profesión lo llevaba bastante corto.

Aún así para Candy no había hombre más guapo que el que acababa de convertirse en su esposo, eso quedó aún más claro, cuando él comenzó a deshacerse del resto de su ropa, incluyendo la interior, liberando su miembro, que para entonces, estaba más que duro.

Aquel fue más que un espectáculo para Candy, que por supuesto nunca había visto el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo, pero lejos de asustarse, sintió gran curiosidad por tocarlo, por lo que tímidamente acercó su mano y lo acarició en toda su longitud.

Terry, que ya no podía aguantar más, hizo una mueca.

—¿T… te he lastimado? - preguntó con miedo.

—Estás matándome. - fue la respuesta de Terry.

Candy se asustó mucho, pero cuándo vio una sonrisa asomar a los labios de su esposo, se relajó nuevamente, entonces, en un movimiento inesperado, tomó en sus manos el duro miembro de Terry y lo acercó su boca para recorrerlo en toda su longitud, probando por primera vez su sabor.

Terry no pudo más que dejar escapar un ronco gemido, y Candy sonrió, satisfecha por lo que había logrado.

—Es mi turno… - dijo él, que rápidamente recuperó el control de la situación.

Con cuidado, separó las piernas de su amada, lo justo para hacerse sitio y la penetró de un sólo movimiento, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos verdes que en ese momento se habían nublado un poco a causa del dolor que le causaba al ser su primera vez.

—Lo siento, no quise… pero ella lo besó en un intento de hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

Terry se quedó inmóvil, esperando que ella se adaptara a la dolorosa invasión, luego lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, haciendo que en un instante toda racionalidad desapareciera y que ambos se perdieran en un torbellino de placer en el que sólo existían ellos dos.

Cuando el clímax estaba cerca, ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas tratando de profundizar lo más posible la penetración en un intento de estar aún más cerca de su amado, quería entregarle todo de ella, porque al amanecer tendrían que separarse Dios sabe hasta cuando.

Él tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa y a la vez de satisfacción, incluso llegó a preguntarse si de verdad aquello estaba sucediendo realmente, o todo era simplemente un producto de su imaginación.

Llegaron juntos al clímax, y Terry supo entonces que no había otro lugar en el que deseara estar más que en los brazos de esa mujer a la que adoraba más que nada.

Al terminar su acto de amor, él la tomó entre sus brazos pegándola a su pecho y los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas, deseando que aquel momento fuera eterno.

Aún no salían los primeros rayos del sol cuando Candy abrió los ojos, aún le parecía increíble todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, se sentía tan dichosa... nunca hubiera imaginado que hacer el amor fuera tan maravilloso, era casi como si en aquel momento Terry y ella se hubieran convertido en un mismo ser.

Se giró sobre su costado y miró a su esposo con adoración, pero de repente toda su felicidad se esfumó, dejando en su lugar un dolor agudo que atravesaba su corazón, pues en unas pocas horas tendría que despedirse de él.

—¿En qué piensas?

Candy se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su amado.

—Yo… Pero no pudo terminar la frase, en su lugar comenzó a llorar.

—No quiero que te vayas… Susurró ella.

Terry la atrajo hacia su pecho, y le besó la coronilla.

—Será sólo por un corto tiempo, después no volveré a marcharme jamás. - lo juro.

Ella escondió su rostro en el cuello de su esposo y fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que aún estaban completamente desnudos.

La cara de Candy se tornó de un intenso color rojo, y trató de cubrirse lo mejor que pudo, pero Terry no se lo permitió.

—déjame verte… - pidió, reflejando tal intensidad en su mirada, que Candy no pudo hacer nada, cuando él retiró la sábana.

Volvieron a amarse, ésta vez con la pasión a flor de piel, lo que hizo que el encuentro fuera mucho más salvaje aunque sin dejar de lado el amor y ternura.

Cuando los rayos del sol estaban terminando de asomar, Terry había terminado de poner su bolsa de viaje, mientras Candy terminaba de lavar los platos con los que minutos antes habían desayunado.

Luego, ambos se dirigieron a la salida, pues Candy había insistido en acompañarlo hasta la estación.

Terry no tuvo corazón para negarse, pues él tampoco deseaba separarse de ella, mucho menos tan pronto, pero no tenía opción, aquel era su trabajo.

—Cuídate por favor. - le pidió ella, mientras colocaba en su cuello un crucifijo que ella siempre solía llevar y que era el único recuerdo que ella tenía de su madre.

—Candy yo… No puedo aceptarlo… - dijo Terry, sabiendo lo que aquel objeto significaba para Candy, hizo ademán de quitárselo, sin embargo ella lo detuvo.

—Quiero que tú lo tengas… Así estaré segura de que estás bien.

Terry se enterneció por las palabras de su esposa.

Entonces extrajo de su saco un anillo de oro que era recuerdo de su padre, lo puso en una cadena y se lo entregó a Candy.

— A mi regreso los intercambiaremos… Es una promesa. - dijo, con la determinación brillando en sus ojos azules, mientras le besaba ambas manos.

Candy colocó la cadena en su cuello y lo miró detenidamente, luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, para acto seguido arrojarse a los brazos de Terry, que la recibió con alegría.

Permanecieron de esa forma, hasta que el tren comenzó a silbar, entonces inevitablemente tuvieron que separarse.

Una lagrima traicionera se asomó a los ojos de Candy, a pesar de que se había prometido no llorar.

Terry recogió esa lágrima, besó por última vez esos labios que tanto adoraba y finalmente subió abordo.

Candy por su parte, fue testigo mudo de como el tren se llevaba a su gran amor, y con él, la mitad de su corazón.

Sólo cuando perdió el tren de vista, se permitió derramar todas esas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, y permaneció allí hasta que que sintió que no era capaz de llorar más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas noches chicas hoy les traigo la actualización de la historia, de verdad, no tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento para todas ustedes que le han dado una oportunidad a ésta historia.**

**me gustaría responder a cada uno de sus comentarios, pero la verdad hooy ando un poco corta de tiempo, pero no quería terminar el día sin subir el capítulo.**

**las actualizaciones serán semana a semana, procuraré publicar los miércoles.**

**sin más, las dejaré leer.**

**P.D. he decidido hacer el cambio de categoría un poco más adelante, ya que por ahora la historia va tranquila.**

* * *

**VENGANZA**

**CAPÍTULO II**

Como todos los días, Candy despertó al amanecer.

Encendió su lámpara de aceite, fue al armario, y eligió un sencillo pero lindo vestido que ponerse, luego de hacer la cama, procedió a realizar la limpieza de su hogar.

Terry no era un hombre rico, ni mucho menos, pero sus ingresos como miembro de la milicia no eran malos, por lo que antes de partir le había pedido a Candy que contratara una mucama que le ayudara con las tareas del hogar, sin embargo Candy había juzgado innecesario hacerlo, la casa no era demasiado grande comparada con la mansión de su familia, por lo que no representaba un gran esfuerzo, aunque bien mirado, quizá un poco más adelante si requeriría los servicios de alguien…

Pero de momento no lo había considerado, a ella le gustaba realizar aquellas actividades, que cabe mencionar hacían que la ausencia de Terry pesará menos al tener algo con lo que distraerse.

En su antigua casa, ella solía distraerse horneando pasteles de vez en cuando, o cultivar alguna que otra planta, especialmente las rosas, donde con ayuda del señor Whittman, el jardinero, había logrado crear una nueva estirpe a las que habían nombrado "dulce Candy".

Le había dolido no poder tomar un ejemplar antes de abandonar su hogar, pero de haberlo hecho, quizá no hubiera tenido la suerte de poder salir.

Por un breve momento, Candy se preguntó cómo estarían las cosas ahora que ella estaba ausente…

Se estremeció al pensar en lo que la matriarca le haría si llegaba a encontrarla…

Lo más probable era que la enviara a un convento o peor aún… Cumpliría su amenaza de casarla con Neil Leagan, quien era su sobrino favorito, y era miembro de una de las familias más prestigiosas de Inglaterra.

Elroy siempre había soñado con un día unificar a las dos de las familias, pero eso no había podido ser, pues daba la casualidad que los primogénitos de ambas familia habían sido varones, pero con el nacimiento de Candy todo se había puesto a su favor.

Candy trató de tranquilizarse, pero a veces la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella y no era para menos…

Elroy Andrew, era una mujer muy poderosa, además de ser considerada una autoridad moral, amante de las "buenas costumbres" y el protocolo una mujer que mataría, antes de permitir que alguien arruinara su reputación.

Candy aún recordaba el día en que Elroy se había mudado a la mansión y la había encontrado en el jardín, caminando descalza, y con la cara llena de barro, después de arreglar las rosas del jardín.

-¡esto es inaudito! ¡Una señorita decente jamás se muestra de esa manera! –le había reprendido.

Así que como era de esperarse, prohibió terminantemente a Candy realizar cualquier actividad que la "degradara".

En su lugar, organizaba fiestas de té y veladas musicales para ayudarla a socializar con gente de su posición social.

—Sé que crees que soy demasiado dura contigo, pero algún día, lo agradecerás. - solía decirle.

Menos mal que ahora, en la intimidad de su casa, Candy podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo, sin todas esas reglas que dictaba la sociedad.

La casa contaba con tres dormitorios, una cómoda sala de estar, un comedor, una cocina, un cuarto de baño y hasta un pequeño salón de té, dónde tenía su más preciada posesión, que era un piano que había pertenecido a Richard Grandchester, el padre de Terry.

Terry le había dicho que el padre Henderson lo había guardado durante muchos años, debido a que Eleonor se había negado a volver a ver el instrumento después de recibir la noticia del fallecimiento de su esposo.

Pero tras la muerte de ésta, Henderson supuso que Terry querría tenerlo de vuelta, así que se encargó de hacérselo llegar.

A veces, Candy bajaba al salón y se permitía hacer sonar aquel magnífico instrumento, aunque la mayoría de las veces se limitaba sólo a hacer la limpieza del mismo.

Después de terminar con el aseo, Candy dedicaba un poco de tiempo a cuidar la pequeña huerta que había creado en la parte trasera de la casa.

Después volvía a la casa a prepararse algo de comer.

Aquella, era la meticulosa rutina que había trazado para ella durante los cuatro meses que llevaba viviendo como la señora Baker.

Pero había un día a la semana en que todo protocolo era roto, sin importar nada.

se trata de la visita semanal a la oficina de correos, y daba la casualidad que ese era el día.

Así que después de terminar su desayuno, tomó su sombrero, y fue hasta el tocador.

Allí encontró la pañoleta que utilizaba para cubrir su cabeza cada vez que salía.

Cuando estuvo lista, tomó su pequeño bolso y salió.

La vida en Bath no era diferente a la de otras provincias de Inglaterra.

Excepto cuando era invierno y el lugar se llenaba de turistas que buscaban recrearse en la infinidad de casas de baños termales que había.

Aquella era la época favorita de Candy, por lo que, olvidándose un poco de su temor, decidió dar un pequeño paseo y darse un buen baño en las maravillosas aguas.

Después de su paseo, se apresuró a ir al correo, dónde, cómo cada semana recogió las cartas que Terry le escribía.

Al salir, tomó un coche de alquiler, y volvió a su casa.

Ya en el refugio de su habitación, sacó del armario un cofre de madera, dónde guardaba toda la correspondencia que había recibido desde que Terry se había ido, y se dedicó a leerlas una y otra vez.

En sus cartas, Terry le contaba acerca de los lugares dónde había estado, y casi siempre le decía cuál sería su próximo destino para que ella pudiera escribirle también.

También se dedicaba a decirle lo mucho que la echaba de menos y lo mucho que le gustaría estar con ella.

Al finalizar su lectura, Candy ordenó cuidadosamente las cartas de acuerdo a la fecha en la que habían sido recibidas y guardó su cofre, dispuesta a pasar el resto de la tarde respondiendo las misivas.

Al escribir, procuraba no mencionar nada acerca de la inmensa soledad que sentía a causa de su ausencia, pues lo que menos deseaba era darle una preocupación más, en vez de eso se enfocaba a contarle las pequeñas cosas de su día a día, como por ejemplo, las mejoras que había realizado en el jardín, sus intentos por recrear las "dulce Candy" o su nueva amistad con Patricia O' brien, que recién se había mudado a la casa de junto con su esposo y su pequeño hijo.

Al igual que Terry, Stear Cornwell viajaba a menudo, debido a que era un inventor, y cómo tal, se dedicaba a presentar sus diseños a la gente rica de las ciudades, a veces se presentaba también en las ferias de los pueblos, lo que les generaba ingresos extra.

Sin embargo, había algo de lo que Candy no se había atrevido a escribir en sus cartas…

Y es que la apasionada noche de bodas había plantado una semilla que ahora mismo crecía en su vientre y que ella atesoraba con todo su corazón.

Candy recordó con una enorme sonrisa el día que se había enterado.

**Flashback**

Candy había recibido una invitación de parte de Paty para ir a desayunar a su casa, habían pasado una mañana muy agradable, pero en medio de la comida, Candy había sufrido un desmayo…

Paty, muy preocupada había mandado a llamar al médico, quién había confirmado así el estado de Candy y el del pequeño que venía en camino.

Gracias a que Candy era una mujer muy saludable, no se presentaron complicaciones de ningún tipo y ahora estaba entrando al cuarto mes de su embarazo.

**Fin del flashback**

Candy acarició con ternura su vientre, pues aunque apenas se notaba, Candy no podía dejar de sentirse maravillada, apenas podía creer que un pedacito de ella y de Terry crecía ahora mismo dentro de ella

A menudo Paty se encargaba de resolver todas sus dudas y le daba algunos consejos útiles.

Paty creía firmemente que Candy debía contarle a Terry la verdad, después de todo, él era el padre de la criatura y tenía derecho a saberlo, además, Paty estaba segura de que cuando Terry supiera que sería padre, tendría una motivación aún mayor para volver sano y salvo.

Tras reflexionar por unos minutos, Candy tuvo que aceptar que Paty tenía razón

Así que fue en busca de pluma y papel y se dispuso a escribirle una extensa carta en la que le contaba la verdad y le ofrecía detalles acerca del crecimiento de su primogénito.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a escribir, llamaron a la puerta.

Candy se extrañó, pues nunca recibía visitas, y dudaba que fuera Paty quien la buscara, pues ella había salido muy temprano para acompañar a Stear al pueblo y aún no habían vuelto.

Con mucha cautela Candy fue a abrir la puerta, pero inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

— N… Neil… ¿cómo…? - Susurró ella e inmediatamente trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Neil se lo impidió.

—Eres muy escurridiza… Me ha llevado mucho más tiempo de lo esperado encontrarte… pero ni siquiera ese soldadito pudo evadir al mejor investigador privado que el dinero ha podido pagar... Y por lo que veo has aprovechado bien tiempo... -dijo el hombre mirando el vientre de Candy que había perdido su envidiable figura para comenzar a redondearse…

—¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí? Si mi abuela te ha enviado... puedes decirle que estoy perfectamente bien, cómo ves, mi esposo ha cuidado muy bien de mí…

—Sí, ya lo veo. - dijo paseando su mirada por la estancia en la que estaban.

—Sí sólo has venido a burlarte será mejor que te vayas…

—No lo creo, querida…

—No me llames de esa manera.

—Vamos Candy… Tú y yo íbamos a casarnos… - dijo él tratando de acariciar la mejilla femenina, pero Candy se lo impidió.

—Y dime… ¿sabe ese hombre que te casaste con él para contradecir a tu familia?

—Eso no es verdad… Ahora, por favor vete y no vuelvas nunca más.

—Lo haría… Pero he venido a buscarte por un asunto muy delicado… Verás… después de que te fuiste, mi tía abuela cayó muy enferma… los doctores temen que no sobreviva más allá de una semana… Y

Y a pesar de tu ingratitud ella sólo quiere verte… Candy sintió una punzada de culpa, pero también conocía a Neil, y sabía que él diría cualquier cosa para convencerla de salir de su casa.

—Sé que no me crees y por eso he traído conmigo a alguien de tu confianza… - dijo, y entonces abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para hacer una seña a su cochero.

Éste abrió la puerta del carruaje revelando a un segundo visitante.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

Annie Britter, su gran amiga bajó del carruaje.

En cuánto las chicas se vieron, se fundieron en un abrazo…

—Oh Candy, me tenías tan angustiada… . - dijo la chica…

— ¿Tú también Annie? ¿Por qué te has prestado al juego de éste hombre?

-Yo... no voy a volver...

—Lo siento Candy, pero no es ningún juego… tu abuela… - dijo Annie con pesar.

Candy supo entonces que la situación era grave en verdad, pues Annie era su mejor amiga y sabía que jamás la traicionaría.

Así que, sin más remedio buscó con la mirada su abrigo.

—Está bien, iré con ustedes, pero después de ver a la abuela volveré aquí.

Neil asintió, y así los tres partieron.

Él camino se hizo eterno para Candy, quién sólo deseaba que todo terminara pronto para estar de vuelta en la comodidad de su hogar.

Al llegar, Candy fue recibida por todos los sirvientes, quienes a pesar de su evidente sorpresa, fueron bastante discretos.

Dorothy, quién había sido la doncella de Candy la condujo hasta los aposentos de Elroy.

—Él médico está ahora con ella, le dijo, y Candy asintió.

Candy esperó pacientemente al principio, pero luego comenzó a sentirse realmente nerviosa, tanto, que ni siquiera se percató de que tanto Annie como Neil estaban junto a ella.

Finalmente el galeno salió, y Candy deseo que no lo hubiera hecho, pues tan sólo le bastó mirar el semblante del hombre para saber que las cosas estaban realmente mal.

—¿Cómo está? - preguntó Neil apenas vio al médico.

—Lo siento mucho… Pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Lo lamento, pero ella sólo ha preguntado por una sola persona… - dijo él galeno, posando su mirada en Candy.

—Pero… - dijo el moreno apretando los puños.

—No quiero entrometerme, pero creo que lo mejor es cumplir el deseo de la señora Andrew.

Neil pareció tranquilizarse e hizo una seña a Candy para que entrará a la habitación.

Ella entró con paso inseguro.

—Candice… ¿de verdad eres tú? - preguntó la anciana con voz débil.

Candy se acercó en silencio y se sentó en el banquillo junto a la cama.

—Aquí estoy…

—Hija mía, perdóname…

—Soy yo quién tiene que pedir perdón… No era mi intención que las cosas terminarán así…

—No es tú culpa… Yo soy quién falló, y ahora…

—No hables abuela… te pondrás bien… yo cuidaré de ti ahora…

Elroy esbozó una leve sonrisa…

—Sé muy bien que moriré, pero antes déjame verte…

Candy no comprendió bien, hasta que Elroy señaló su vientre.

Candy se puso de pie entonces, aunque algo insegura, nunca antes había visto a su abuela actuar así.

—Tienes que ser fuerte… lo que se avecina no será fácil…

—¿A qué te refieres abuela?

—Escucha atentamente lo que voy a decirte… Tú padre... la muerte de tu padre no fue un accidente...

-¿Cómo dices? eso es imposible...

Elroy negó con la cabeza e hizo una seña a Candy para que se acercara aún más... su asesino... -susurró.

Candy se acercó a la anciana, pero antes de que ésta pudiera emitir palabra alguna, la muerte llegó para recoger a la anciana mujer dejando a Candy con la duda sembrada en su corazón...

¿sería acaso verdad lo que su abuela le había dicho?

si era así ella tenía que saberlo...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHICAS HERMOSAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN RECIÉN SALIDA DEL HORNO, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**MIL GRACIAS A TODAS POR MANTENERSE AL PENDIENTE DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

* * *

**VENGANZA**

**CAPÍTULO III**

El funeral de Elroy Andrew se realizó a la mañana siguiente en completa discreción y privacidad, sólo la familia y unos cuantos amigos cercanos estuvieron presentes.

Candy había permitido que Sara Leagan y su esposo se encargarán de todos los pormenores de la organización, puesto que ella no tenía cabeza para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Afortunadamente Annie no se había separado de su lado, ofreciéndole todo el consuelo del que fue capaz.

Lamentablemente al terminar el sepelio, Annie tuvo que volver con su familia pues por aquellos días, se encontraba ultimando los últimos detalles de su boda con Archivald conde de Exeter, por lo que, aunque se ofreció a quedarse por más tiempo, Candy no quiso retenerla.

La lluvia que había comenzado a caer la tarde anterior no había dado tregua, por lo que Candy se vio obligada a permanecer más tiempo del que había calculado en la mansión, inicialmente había pensado en marcharse después del funeral, pero ya era tarde y no quería exponer a su bebé a ningún tipo de riesgo.

Dorothy mandó a preparar entonces la que había sido su habitación.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su antigua habitación, dudó en girar el pomo.

Apenas al entrar, echó el cerrojo y se recostó en la cama, sin poder dejar de pensar lo extraño que le parecía haber vuelto a ese lugar.

Se dio cuenta de que todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado, los muebles, la cama… Al parecer la servidumbre tenía instrucciones de limpiarlo regularmente, pues no había encontrado una sola mota de polvo.

Incluso sus vestidos estaban perfectamente planchados y guardados en el armario.

Candy se miró al espejo, se veía impecable con el vestido negro que Dorothy había elegido para ella, suspiró largamente y por un instante, sintió la tentación por llevarse el resto de sus pertenencias, pero al mirarse bien, se dio cuenta de que quedaba muy poco de la chica que había sido… Los lujos nunca habían sido importantes, pero ahora significaban aún menos.

Estando ahí, Candy cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad nada de lo que estaba en ese cuarto se sentía como si fuera realmente suyo, así que muy pronto se encontró deseando con todo su corazón estar en su casa, con Terry esperándola para abrazarla y consolarla, lamentablemente lo único que tenía en ese instante era una fría almohada.

Fue entonces que Candy dejó que todo su dolor fluyera libremente y lloró hasta que sintió que no le quedaban más lágrimas.

Tal vez Elroy no había sido en ningún momento una abuela cariñosa, pero tampoco podía acusarsele de ser terrible.

Además Candy era el tipo de persona que siempre lograba ver la bondad de una persona, aunque ésta no tuviera ni una pizca.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se encontró con que los Leagan se habían instalado en la casa y parecían muy poco dispuestos a marcharse pronto, razón por la que Candy permanecía casi todo el día en su habitación.

Realmente no tenía ningún interés en pasar tiempo con ellos, no después de que habían sido ellos quienes no habían parado de murmurar cosas a las personas que habían asistido al funeral.

Especialmente Eliza, quién había llegado esa misma mañana acompañada por su prometido.

Candy no se sorprendió en absoluto, su relación con la chica pelirroja nunca había sido buena, y con los años se habían distanciado definitivamente.

De pequeñas, cuando los Leagan visitaban la mansión, Eliza se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible a Candy y ridiculizarla frente a la abuela y su propio padre.

Aunque después de la llegada de Terry, fueron contadas las ocasiones en las que Eliza se atrevió a intentar dañarla.

Ya habían pasado tres días, y el clima era cada vez peor, en la mansión las cosas estaban muy tensas, pues George Johnson, el abogado de la familia había llegado recientemente para encargarse de los detalles legales de la muerte de la anciana y además dar lectura al testamento de Elroy.

Candy comenzó a desear más que nunca marcharse, puesto que no tenía ningún deseo de enfrascarse en una lucha por los bienes materiales de su familia.

Así pues, la rubia no ponía ninguna objeción cuando Dorothy le subía la cena, y mandaba a preparar el baño.

Una noche, sin embargo, Candy había decidido ir a la biblioteca a buscar algún libro para entretenerse, fue entones que se encontró con George.

—Señorita Candy. - la saludó con amabilidad.

Candy le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Permitame expresarle mis condolencias por la pérdida de su abuela.

Él hombre se permitió mostrar su afecto hacia la rubia con un abrazo.

La había conocido desde que era una niña, por lo que no encontró inconveniente alguno.

Fue entonces que al abrazarla, sintió el pequeño abultamiento en su vientre…

—Señorita… Quiero decir… ahora es usted la señora Baker ¿no es así?, Oh Dios, creo que no había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarla por su matrimonio...

— Gracias George.

—Sé que tal vez no lo pareciera pero creo que con el debido tiempo, la señora Elroy habría aceptado al joven Baker… porque ella la quería mucho.

A Candy le hubiera gustado decir que lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que hasta el día de su muerte, Elroy no había dado muestras de tenerle verdadero cariño.

Fue entonces que Candy recordó las últimas palabras de su abuela…

—George… hay… Algo que me gustaría preguntarle…

—Le aseguró que el testamento de su abuela está en perfecto orden, yo mismo he revisado los documentos.

—No, George, lo que tengo que decirte no tiene nada que ver con la herencia.

George la miró con curiosidad, pero siguió revisando los documentos que tenia sobre el escritorio.

—Antes de… antes de que mi abuela falleciera… me dijo algo…

George dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le dio su total atención a la rubia.

— Mi abuela dijo que la muerte de mi padre no fue un accidente, cómo nos hicieron creer a todos…

George palideció un poco, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Por favor George, si tú… Sabes algo…

El hombre pareció dudar, pero finalmente respondió.

—Según el informe oficial, la noche que William murió había llovido mucho y los caminos estaban en pésimo estado, los oficiales que cubrieron el caso dijeron que los caballos que tiraban de su carruaje se asustaron y se salieron del camino, todo apuntaba a que había sido un desafortunado accidente… sin embargo, hace cosa de un mes, la señora Elroy recibió una carta anónima en la que se le decía que todo había sido planeado, y que William ya estaba muerto al momento en que se produjo el accidente…

Al principio la señora desestimó la carta, puesto que pensó que se trataba de algún tipo de intento por obtener dinero, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando recibió ésto… - dijo, extendiendo a Candy un detallado informe médico, que Candy no pudo comprender, por lo que George intervino una vez más para explicar.

—Verá, el doctor Lenard, quien fue el médico que corroboró la muerte de su padre, utilizaba extraños procedimientos para conocer la causa de la muerte de las personas, él sostenía que sus técnicas eran útiles al momento de saber si una persona había muerto por causas naturales o había sido asesinado…

En secreto, el hombre empleo una de esas técnicas con su padre, y descubrió que el señor había sido envenenado…

Candy se horrorizó ante aquella nueva perspectiva…

—La señora contrató entonces los servicios de Anthony Brown, quién es uno de los investigadores privados más prestigiosos.

—Él señor Brown descubrió que quién había mandado los anónimos era el mismísimo doctor Lenard.

—Ésto… no tiene sentido… ¿Por que hasta hoy?

¿Cómo es que ese hombre aparece de pronto y…?

—Lenard dijo a Brown que escribió el anónimo porque necesitaba protección… Al parecer, alguien sumamente peligroso se enteró de su secreto y lo amenazó de muerte…

—Entonces… No hay tiempo que perder… debemos contactar al hombre antes de que…

Candy no pudo terminar la frase, pues la mirada de George le reveló que ya era demasiado tarde.

—Lo intentamos… pero no todo está perdido, el señor Brown encontró a uno de los ex colegas de Lenard…

Su abuela me pidió acompañar a Brown a Newcastle para interrogar a ese hombre, pero con lo sucedido…

No hubo necesidad de palabras, pues Candy lo comprendió de inmediato.

—Señorita… ¡le suplico que salga inmediatamente de ésta casa! Confío en que el joven Baker podrá protegerla, pero si no es así, por favor contacte al señor Brown, seguramente él sabrá qué hacer.

Candy sólo asintió, no comprendía por qué George estaba tan paranoico, pero si en algo le daba la razón era que no quería permanecer más tiempo en aquella casa.

Después de despedirse de George y de hacerle prometer que se mantendría en contacto con ella, Candy se retiró a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy recogió las pocas pertenencias que había traído consigo, y se preparó para marcharse, Dorothy trató de convencerla de que no lo hiciera, pues temía que los Leagan quisieran quedarse por tiempo indefinido en la mansión, pero Candy la tranquilizó diciéndole que no sería así, pues pronto los Leagan se aburrirían de la vida en provincia, y la casa quedaría bajo su cuidado y el de todos los que trabajaban allí, pues George le aseguró que nadie perdería su empleo.

aunque Candy comprendía de cierta manera el temor de Dorothy, los Leagan realmente parecían no tener intenciones de abandonar la mansión, de hecho, en ese preciso momento estaban reunidos en uno de los salones de té, dónde Sara Leagan se dedicó a abrir todas las cartas y tarjetas de condolencias que la familia había recibido durante todo el día.

Candy ni siquiera había sido convocada a la reunión, fue entonces que supo que era el momento justo para marcharse.

Se despidió de Dorothy y pidió a uno de los criados conseguir un coche de alquiler.

Por supuesto, Dorothy no quiso ni oír hablar de eso, y llamó al cochero, dándole instrucciones para que llevara a Candy a donde ella le indicara.

* * *

Una vez de vuelta en su casa, Candy se sintió llena de melancolía, pensar en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, le pareció irreal, por lo que se permitió de nueva cuenta dejar que el dolor de su corazón fluyera, además se permitió pensar otra vez sobre lo que George le había revelado, apenas podía creer que su padre había sido víctima de un aterrador complot, pero lo más importante era quién y por qué había asesinado a su padre…

Miles de posibilidades cruzaron por su cabeza, pero ninguna de sus teorías parecía acercarse ni siquiera un poco.

Su padre había sido un hombre respetable y querido, era verdad que dentro de mundo de los negocios tenía rivales, pero no que pudieran llegar a tales extremos.

Sí tan sólo Terry estuviera allí, estaba segura de que juntos resolverían el asunto.

Pensó entonces que ya era hora de escribirle a su esposo la verdad acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses, incluyendo lo del embarazo…

Sólo esperaba que él no se molestara demasiado cuando se enterara.

Antes de sentarse ante el escritorio, Candy se preparó una taza de té, tomó pluma, tintero y papel.

Una hora después, Candy tenia en sus manos una carta de más de cinco páginas, misma que llevaría al correo al día siguiente.

por la mañana, y ya un poco más serena, Candy se alistó para ir a la oficina de correos, ni siquiera cruzó por su cabeza la idea de ir a casa de Paty para comunicarle que estaba de vuelta.

Estaba por salir cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Candy fue a abrir de inmediato.

-¿Es usted Candice Baker?

-S...Sí...

-¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Thomas Stevenson...

Candy observó al hombre que tenía frente a ella, y notó que llevaba un uniforme militar idéntico al que Terry vestía el día que se despidieron, lo que no entendía era que hacía allí ese joven en lugar de su esposo.

sin notarlo, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Candy.

-¿dónde está mi esposo? -preguntó la rubia con voz apenas audible.

-Señora yo... lo siento mucho...

En ese momento, Candy sintió como si cayera en un agujero sin fin, y no pupo nada más...


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, PUES YO AQUÍ TRABAJANDO A MARCHAS FORZADAS PARA TRAERLES LA ACTUALIZACIÓN.**

**DE VERDAD LES AGRADEZCO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SON LOS QUE ME MOTIVAN PARA CONTINUAR.**

**DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO DE ESTA HISTORIA TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTO ****ESCRIBIÉNDOLA.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

**VENGANZA**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Unos pequeños rayos de luz se colaron por las gruesas cortinas de la habitación y fueron a parar directamente a los párpados de Candy, que inmediatamente despertó al sentir que lastimaba sus ojos.

— ¡Candy! ¡despertaste! - dijo Paty con lágrimas en los ojos.

Candy la miró con la confusión reflejada en su mirada.

—¿Paty? ¿Pero qué… ? Preguntó Candy.

Lo último que recordaba era haber abierto la puerta y… ¡Oh, Dios! Aquello no podía ser verdad, tenía que ser parte de una terrible pesadilla… Terry no podía…

—¿dónde está Terry? - preguntó con cautela.

Paty bajó la mirada y Candy supo que algo no andaba bien.

Trató de incorporarse de la cama, pero sus fuerzas parecían haberla abandonado por completo.

—Candy, cariño, tienes que calmarte.

—Por favor Paty, tienes que decirme qué está pasando…

—No sé sí…

—Por favor, Paty, tengo que saberlo o si no me volveré loca…

Por unos segundos reinó un silencio casi sepulcral, y justo cuando Candy comenzaba a creer que Paty no diría nada, la castaña por fin habló.

—Hubo un… ataque sorpresa, la mayoría de los soldados ya estaban descansando... no fue culpa de nadie...

—Tiene que ser un error… Terry no puede estar…

Como pudo, Candy, se incorporó de la cama y con paso lento se dirigió a la sala, mientras Paty corría tras ella para evitar que se hiciera daño, cuando llegó allí, se encontró con Stear, el esposo de Paty y con aquel hombre que se había presentado como Thomas Stevenson.

En cuánto la vieron, ambos hombres se pusieron de pie.

-Candy... no deberías... -dijo Stear con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

-¡Por favor! dígame que no es cierto. -dijo Candy dirigiéndose al joven soldado.

—Lo siento mucho Señora yo… sé que no sirve de nada, pero... el capitán era un hombre muy valiente, de no ser por él, en éste momento quizá yo no estaría aquí…

Candy sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, pero entonces se percató de que el joven cargaba en sus manos un paquete.

Al percatarse de la atenta mirada de Candy, el joven procedió a explicar.

—Éstas… son…

Pero Candy no necesitó ninguna explicación, pues entre todas esas cosas reconoció inmediatamente un relicario de oro que Terry llevaba siempre consigo, en el que guardaba las fotografías de sus padres.

Candy lo tomó entre sus manos temblorosas y al abrirlo, descubrió que una tercer fotografía había sido añadida… era una fotografía de ella misma.

Entre las pertenencias, estaba también una armónica de plata, y un libro forrado en cuero de color rojo que Candy conocía perfectamente bien… Eran las obras completas de Shakespeare, mismas que Terry solía leer para ella.

Candy solía decirle a modo de broma que había errado su profesión y que debía dedicarse al teatro.

—¿Cómo fue…? - preguntó Candy con la voz quebrada.

—Candy, no creo que sea buena idea que… - intervino Stear.

Pero en un acto de empatía hacía Candy, Thomas explicó.

—Hubo un ataque sorpresa a nuestra base…

El capitán se encontraba haciendo guardia cuando todo comenzó.

Él resto de la tropa salió inmediatamente con la intención de repeler el ataque, pero fue demasiado tarde…

Nuestros enemigos masacraron a nuestros compañeros y otros más fueron tomados como rehenes.

—¡Debe ser un error!… Tal... Tal vez Terry está entre los soldados prisioneros y aún…

Thomas negó con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento señora, pero yo… Yo vi su cuerpo. - dijo el joven, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por destrozar así las esperanzas de la bella mujer que tenía frente a él.

Candy sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies, pero reuniendo toda su valentía dijo.

-entonces yo... quiero verlo…

—Lo lamento, pero eso es imposible.

—Seguramente habrá algo que podamos hacer. - dijo Stear, dispuesto a llegar a algún acuerdo.

—Lo lamento…

—No quisiera tener que recurrir a ésto, pero mi familia tiene grandes influencias en todo el país.

-dijo Candy con la voz más firme que pudo.

—Él soldado no se amedrento, ante tal comentario, pues no era la primera vez que alguien lo amenazaba de aquella manera, y casi siempre resultaba que sus amedrentadores no tenían influencia alguna.

—¿Y se puede saber quién es su familia? - dijo Thomas con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz, y a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Puede usted ponerse en contacto con el señor George Johnson, abogado de la familia Andrew. - dijo Candy, extendiéndole una tarjeta.

Thomas palideció un poco.

Era bien sabido que los Andrew eran unas de las familias más ricas y poderosas de todo el país, y nadie quería ganarse su enemistad.

Thomas se aclaró la garganta.

—Veré que puedo hacer al respecto. - Ahora, si me disculpa…

En cuánto Thomas cruzó la puerta, Candy se derrumbó en el piso.

Un torrente de lágrimas corría por sus mejillas.

Mientras Paty la abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda.

Candy se preguntó entonces qué había hecho para que la vida se ensañara con ella de la forma en que estaba haciéndolo.

Primero su padre, después su abuela y ahora… Ahora había perdido definitivamente al amor de su vida, se sentía tan sola en esos momentos que no tenía certeza de qué sería de su vida de ahora en adelante.

Paty permaneció al lado de Candy durante todo el día, y sólo cuando estuvo profundamente dormida fue capaz de volver a su casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Paty volvió al lado de Candy, pues sabía lo mucho que la rubia necesitaría de alguien que la acompañará.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró con que Candy no solo ya estaba despierta, si no que también había hecho toda la limpieza de la casa y ahora se encontraba en el jardín, encargándose del trabajo en la huerta.

—¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? - le dijo Paty.

—Sólo… Estoy tratando de continuar con mi vida… Es… eso es lo que se espera de mi ¿no?

—Candy… - dijo la castaña y la abrazó muy fuerte.

Al principio Candy se resistió, pero la calidez del abrazo de Paty hizo que de repente soltara todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Candy no supo por cuánto tiempo había llorado en los brazos de Paty, sólo supo que para cuando terminó, ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, o al menos eso deseaba pensar, porque allí, dónde se supone se encontraba su corazón, sólo había un inmenso hueco.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? - dijo la rubia.

— Sé que será difícil, pero tienes que ser fuerte y vivir… vivir por éste pequeño que llevas en tu vientre.

Quizá yo no conocí a Terry, pero estoy segura de que a él no le gustaría verte hundida en la tristeza, él... querría que continuaras con tu vida y trataras de ser feliz.

Las palabras de Paty parecieron obrar magia en Candy… Sí, tenía que ser fuerte por su hijo, por el hijo de los dos, por esa pequeña semilla que había sido fruto del más grande amor.

Instintivamente acarició su vientre.

"todo estará bien mi amor, ya lo verás, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para que así sea".

Luego de esto, Candy y Paty entraron en la casa, dónde la castaña preparó un poco de té y unas tostadas para Candy.

—¿Y el pequeño Allístear? - preguntó Candy al notar la ausencia del hijo de Paty.

—Oh… Stear está cuidando bien de él.

Así, Paty pasó nuevamente toda la tarde con Candy, hasta que fue la propia Candy la que le aseguró que podía regresar a su casa con tranquilidad, pues ella trataría de estar bien.

No muy segura, Paty se despidió de su amiga.

Después de la marcha de Paty, Candy de dispuso a sacar las cosas que Thomas Stevenson le había entregado.

Antes no había tenido el valor para ver las cosas de Terry, pues secretamente esperaba que todo fuera parte de una confusión y que Terry cruzara en cualquier momento esa puerta diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Pero sabía que sus esperanzas eran en vano, no había duda, las cosas esparcidas en la mesa eran propiedad de Terry.

Candy las guardó, y entonces escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

El terror se apoderó de ella, y por un momento pensó en no atender, pues últimamente solo recibía malas noticias.

Sin embargo, debido a la insistencia de su visitante, fue a atender.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yo… Me enteré de lo sucedido y quise venir a ofrecer mis servicios…

—Te lo agradezco Neil, pero estoy muy bien… - dijo Candy.

—Insisto, sé de muy buena fuente que has tenido dificultades para que se te permita ver el cuerpo…

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Sabes muy bien lo que representa ser un Leagan Andrew… Siempre debes estar un paso adelante, y yo, pago muy bien para estar informado… y desde tu apresurado matrimonio, pocas cosas se me han escapado.

Candy frunció el ceño, realmente Neil no le inspiraba confianza alguna, sin embargo con George fuera de la ciudad, probablemente Neil era la única persona con contactos lo suficientemente poderosos como para lograr que le permitieran traer a Terry a casa…

—Está tarde me reuniré con el secretario de la corte y expondré tu caso. - dijo Neil, sabiendo que había ganado.

Candy sólo atinó a asentir.

—Me retiro entonces, fue la escueta despedida de Neil.

Durante el resto de la tarde no pudo concentrarse en nada más que no fuera tener noticias de Neil, pero no fue hasta la mañana siguiente que llamaron a su puerta.

Por unos segundos Candy pensó que se trataría de Neil, pero no era así.

Frente a ella se encontraba Thomas Stevenson.

—Disculpe que me presente sin previo aviso, pero he venido para llevarla a la base.

—Pero que…

—Lo siento, pensé que el señor Leagan se lo explicaría…

En ese momento el susodicho se hizo presente.

—disculpa la tardanza Candice, pero hubo algunos asuntos que requerían mi atención y que me impidieron venir antes.

Él señor Stevenson está aquí para escoltarnos a la base militar, allí se realizará un homenaje a los soldados caídos.

—¿cuándo podré traer aquí a Terry?

—Stevenson y Neil intercambiaron una mirada fugaz.

—Lo lamento señora pero será imposible trasladar el cuerpo del capitán aquí… por las condiciones en las que se encuentra el cuerpo, a lo sumo se le permitirá ver el féretro.

Candy iba a protestar, pero Neil puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—cálmate querida, ve a cambiarte, yo mismo me encargaré del asunto en cuanto estemos allá.

\- dijo en voz baja.

Candy no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que Neil decía.

Sólo esperaba que cumpliera su promesa, o ella buscaría otros medios para cumplir su objetivo.

Al llegar a la zona militar, Neil ayudó a Candy a bajar del carruaje, e inmediatamente la condujo entre la gente hasta que llegaron frente a un hombre que Candy jamás había visto en su vida.

—Señor secretario, Permítame presentarle a la señorita Andrew.

La señorita Andrew compartía un lazo con el capitán Baker, así que me preguntaba si pudiera hacer una excepción y permitir que ella vea el cuerpo…

—Lo lamento enserio, pero eso no es posible, ni siquiera tratándose de usted. - dijo el hombre mirando a Candy.

—Su señoría usted no lo entiende…

—Por supuesto que entiendo, pero no sé preocupe, alguien de tal belleza y de tan buena cuna, seguramente encontrará rápidamente a alguien que… Le ofrezca consuelo.

Ésto último lo dijo, dándole a Candy una mirada por demás lasciva, que la hizo estremecer.

Neil colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella.

—Vámos Candy, lo intentamos.

Candy se dejó llevar, pero en su fuero interno estaba fraguando un plan, pues no pensaba irse de ahí sin al menos ver a Terry una última vez.

Además, había una pequeña voz en su interior que le decía que Terry no estaba entre las víctimas de aquella lamentable tragedia.

Neil llevó a Candy lo más cerca posible del lugar dónde al menos diez féretros habían sido colocados.

Con la mirada buscó el que correspondía a Terry.

Toda esa situación le parecía tan irreal… Sin embargo se obligó a concentrarse.

Cálculo la distancia que tendría que recorrer antes de ser atrapada por los oficiales que custodiaban la zona.

En el momento culminante de la ceremonia, Candy vio su oportunidad.

Se safó del agarre de Neil y cruzo la zona a toda velocidad, hasta que alcanzó su objetivo.

En la confusión había ganado unos cuantos segundos de ventaja, sin embargo, al estar frente a la caja dudó unos instantes.

Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, por el miedo que le producía enfrentarse a la verdad.

Reuniendo todo su valor, abrió la tapa del féretro, el hombre que yacía allí o tenía nada que ver con el Terry que ella adoraba, su piel se había tornado ligeramente violeta, y el rostro completamente desfigurado, al parecer por una gran quemadura.

No... aquel no podía ser el cuerpo de Terry... -se dijo, hasta que reparó en la sencilla alianza dorada que el hombre llevaba en el dedo anular derecho...

ya no habían dudas... aquel era realmente el cadáver de Terry...

La impresión fue tan fuerte que Candy cayó inmediatamente desmayada, y se hubiera hecho mucho daño de no ser porque en ese preciso momento Neil llegó para atraparla en sus brazos.

* * *

**BUENO, PUES HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO... REALMENTE LAS COSAS PINTAN COLOR HORMIGA PARA NUESTRA HERMOSA PAREJA, Y LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE LAS COSAS NO MEJORARAN PRONTO.**

**LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDO ADELANTARLES ES QUE TERRY NO ESTÁ MUERTO, A MÁS ADELANTE SE SABRÁ LO QUE SUCEDIÓ REALMENTE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, POR FIN HOY PUDE TRAERLES LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ÉSTA HISTORIA.**

**DE VERDAD ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA POR TODO EL APOYO QUE HA RECIBIDO ÉSTA HISTORIA, PROMETO QUE ME DARÉ TIEMPO PARA RESPONDER TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS. **

**CONFIESO QUE AL PRINCIPIO TENÍA PENSADO DIVIDIR ÉSTE CAPÍTULO, PERO AL FINAL DECIDÍ NO HACERLO, PARA DAR A LA HISTORIA UN DESARROLLO MÁS FLUIDO.**

**EN FIN, YA LAS DEJO LEER.**

* * *

**VENGANZA**

**CAPÍTULO V**

Candy despertó una vez más sobresaltada, pero esta vez también estaba desorientada, la cabeza le daba vueltas sin cesar.

Con mucho cuidado se incorporó para sentarse en la orilla de la cama y se percató de que se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido.

Se dio cuenta también, de que sus ropas habían sido reemplazadas por un camisón de seda.

Con la mirada buscó por todas partes, pero no pudo hallar sus prendas, con mucho cuidado se puso de pie, y caminó por la habitación para poder inspeccionarla.

En ese momento una joven mujer entró a la habitación.

—Buenos días señorita, veo que hoy se encuentra mejor… Al parecer la fiebre ha cedido del todo.

—¿fiebre?

—Así es… cuando el señor Leagan la trajo, usted venía ardiendo en fiebre, el médico que la atendió temía que no fuera a sobrevivir…

Instintivamente Candy se llevó las manos al vientre.

—Mi bebé…

La mujer le sonrió…

—Él doctor dice que estará bien en tanto usted lo esté.

Sí… Aquel era el problema… Cómo podía estar bien cuando su mundo se caía a pedazos sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo…

—Sí me disculpa iré a preparar la ducha y a pedir que preparen el desayuno.

Él señor estará muy contento de saber que finalmente ha despertado.

—¿Dónde está Neil ahora?

—Oh, el señor salió muy temprano, pero estoy segura de que volverá pronto. - dijo la mujer, y salió de la habitación dejando completamente sola a Candy, que no paraba de pensar en lo irónico que resultaba haber recibido ayuda de la única persona que siempre había desaparecido.

Tal vez Neil no era del todo una mala persona…

Ya por la tarde, y después de haberse dado un buen baño y haber comido lo suficiente, Candy se dispuso a esperar a Neil para agradecerle su ayuda y manifestarle su deseo de volver a su hogar.

No estaba segura de lo que sucedería con su vida ahora que Terry no estaba más a su lado, pero lo que sí sabía, era que tenía que encontrar una forma de continuar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llamaran a su puerta.

—¿se puede? - preguntaron.

Candy reconoció la voz de Neil y le dio acceso, no sin antes cubrirse muy bien con la bata que tenía al lado de la cama.

—Me alegra saber que ya te encuentras mejor…

—Gracias por todo. - dijo Candy.

—No hay nada que agradecer…

Hubo un silencio que resultó un tanto incómodo.

—¿Sabes…? Estaba muy preocupado al ver que no mejorabas, han sido unos días difíciles…

Aquel comentario despertó en Candy una alarma ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que…?

—¿Cuánto tiempo he…? - preguntó la rubia con temor a la respuesta.

—Sé que te será muy difícil creerlo, pero ya ha transcurrido una semana…

Candy estaba impactada con aquella revelación ¿Cómo es que había pasado tanto tiempo?

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Neil se aclaró la garganta con algo de incomodidad.

después de ver el cuerpo de Terrence... perdiste el conocimiento, así que decidí traerte aquí para que un médico te revisara.

Cuando llegamos, estabas ardiendo en fiebre... A lo largo de éstos días, has tenido episodios de lucidez, pero la fiebre siempre regresaba.

-Yo... No recuerdo nada

-El médico dijo que la fiebre te haría perder la noción del tiempo, afortunadamente todo irá mejor, ahora sólo debes descansar y enfocarte en recuperarte, has perdido algo de peso a causa de tu estado… Pero al parecer el bebé goza de buena salud.

— Neil… Yo… quisiera saber... ¿dónde está el cuerpo de Terry?

Neil desvió la mirada.

Candy yo... lo siento... en verdad intenté por todos los medios que me permitieran darle sepultura como era tu deseo, pero no fue posible.

Candy se sintió muy decepcionada...

-Al menos, me han permitido tener un permiso para que puedas visitar su sepulcro en la base cada vez que lo desees.

-Neil... yo... Te agradezco infinitamente todo lo que has hecho por nosotros... Es por eso que no puedo continuar abusado de tu gentileza, por eso, he decidido regresar a mi hogar esta misma tarde.

Neil no pareció sorprendido por sus palabras.

— Perdona la intromisión pero... ¿Estás considerando volver a la mansión Andrew?

—Oh, no, de hecho, volveré a casa de Terry… - después de todo, cuándo me casé, esa casa se convirtió mi hogar.

—Comprendo… Es sólo que yo…

—¿Si..?

—No… no es nada…

En ese momento una joven mujer de hermosa cabellera negra asomó la cabeza.

—¡Annie! - dijo Candy, sorprendida de ver allí a la morena.

—Las dejaré solas, supongo que tendrán mucho de qué hablar. - dijo Neil, y salió de la habitación

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu luna de miel?

Annie hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

—En cuanto Neil me puso sobre aviso de lo que había ocurrido, supe que tenía que venir inmediatamente, no podía abandonarte… Siento mucho lo que sucedió. - dijo Annie, encerrando a Candy en un abrazo.

Por el resto del día Candy y Annie se dedicaron a charlar alegremente de muchos temas.

La presencia de la joven fue como un rayo de sol que hizo a Candy olvidar todas sus tragedias aunque fuera sólo por unas horas.

Él tema central de la conversación fue la boda de la pelinegra, y las impresiones que le causaba estar casada con un hombre como Archivald, que tenía fama de ser un hombre más bien hosco y de muy mal carácter.

—No lo entiendo, sí Cornwell no es tan… agradable ¿Por qué accediste a desposarlo?

Annie suspiró…

—Es complicado… - dijo, haciendo una pausa antes de continuar.

—Mi padre no está teniendo una buena racha con sus negocios… y tenía una deuda bastante cuantiosa con Cornwell.

Cornwell a su vez, había recibido un ultimátum por parte de su padre para que tomara una esposa, que asegurara la continuidad de su linaje, así que sin reparo alguno, le ofreció a mi padre la solución a sus problemas… Yo a cambio de la deuda.

Y aquí me tienes…

—¡Oh Annie! Cuánto lamento escuchar eso…

—No todo es tan malo… al menos ahora tengo mi propia casa, dispongo de dinero para mis gastos y una vez que le de a Cornwell un heredero soy libre para hacer lo que me plazca, con la discreción debida, claro está…

Pero basta de hablar de mi, dime Candy ¿cómo estás tú?

La muchacha no supo qué contestar, pues nada de lo que dijera podría expresar en ninguna forma el inmenso dolor que sentía.

—Perdona que te pregunte, sé que es muy pronto y que no has tenido tiempo para planear nada, pero dadas las circunstancias… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—La verdad es que no lo sé… Por el momento planeo volver a casa y tratar de estar tranquila hasta que el bebé nazca… Después… No sé… Tal vez busque un empleo como dama de compañía o como institutriz… supongo que todos mis años con profesores privados deben haber dado algún fruto…

—Disculpa que te lo diga, pero creo que no hay necesidad alguna de que te empeñes en sobrevivir por tu cuenta… Sé que cuando te fugaste con Terry renunciaste a todo, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora…

Candy sabia que Annie tenía razón, en realidad no necesitaba buscar un empleo, pero deseaba sentirse útil, además la última vez, George le había explicado que a pesar de que los documentos del testamento estaban en perfecto orden, la fortuna de los Andrew había sido congelada meses atrás por la propia Elroy, y por el momento no podía disponerse de ella.

Por supuesto, eso era algo que no podía revelar ni siquiera a su mejor amiga.

—Bueno, no importa, después de todo, es probable que ni siquiera llegues a necesitar hacer uso de tu fortuna… - dijo Annie.

—¿Cómo…?

—Yo… No debería meterme en estos asuntos pero… ¿has considerado la posibilidad de casarte otra vez?

—Por supuesto que no… Yo no podría hacer algo cómo eso.

Annie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y tomó la mano de Candy.

—Sé que ahora mismo crees que tu vida ha terminado, que nunca encontrarás a nadie como Terry… Pero querida, aún eres una mujer muy joven y muy bella, estoy segura de que más temprano que tarde encontrarás a alguien con quién compartir tu vida, sí es que no lo has hecho ya…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—He visto como te mira Neil… Y en más de una ocasión me ha buscado sólo porque pensaba que te haría bien, no se necesita ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que él está enamorado de ti…

—Oh, no Annie te equivocas… Neil… Ha sido un gran amigo y de verdad aprecio infinitamente toda la ayuda que me ha brindado, pero entre nosotros no puede haber nada más… Terry fue y siempre será el amor de mi vida, jamás podré amar a nadie más.

—Querida, no estoy hablando de amor… Es sólo una simple alianza, si consigues convertirte en la esposa de Neil, él se encargará de protegerte a ti y a tu hijo, a su lado nada les faltará y con toda seguridad llegaras a ser feliz…

Candy cambió abruptamente, sabía que no había nada malo en el comentario de Annie, la mayoría de los matrimonios se realizaban por conveniencia, sobre todo cuando se provenía de familias con cierto abolengo, como era el caso de ambos, sin embargo Candy no estaba interesada en ninguna forma.

Esa misma noche después de la partida de Annie, Candy pidió a Neil que la ayudara a volver a su casa, a pesar de que Neil dijo a Candy que podía quedarse tanto como quisiera, Candy insistió tanto, que a Neil no le quedó más remedio que cumplir los deseos de la rubia, no sin antes pedirle a Candy que le permitiera visitarla de cuando en cuando.

A Candy no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, después de todo Neil se había comportado como un caballero, y no había emcontrado razón para negarse.

Con la ayuda de Paty el resto del embarazo Candy lo pasó en relativa calma, sin embargo, había algo sobre Neil, que no la tenía tranquila, razón por la que decidió escribir a Anthony Brown, el investigador que George le había pedido contactar en caso necesario.

Brown visitó a Candy poco después de recibir su carta.

Candy había pensado que al ser un investigador prestigioso, Anthony Brown sería un hombre de edad avanzada, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, resultó ser un hombre muy joven, y bastante bien educado.

-Señora Baker, lamento no traer buenas noticias conmigo. -se disculpó Anthony.

-Por desgracia, el doctor Claise, el colega del doctor Lenard, se encuentra muy enfermo.

Hablé con su sobrina, desgraciadamente ella no parece saber nada de los asuntos de su tío, sin embargo yo no diría que todo está perdido, pues la joven ha confesado que hace unos meses, su tío recibió la visita de un hombre, y tengo muchas razones para creer que ese hombre es Neil Leagan...

-Sí está seguro, entonces ¿Por que no proceder en su contra?

-No es tan sencillo, para hacerlo se requieren... pruebas, y un hombre como Leagan no suele dejar cabos sueltos, de cualquier manera, el señor George y yo... seguiremos investigando. -dijo el hombre, antes de despedirse.

Candy no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada con esa nueva información, lo peor, era que no podía confiárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Paty.

A veces, su desesperación e impotencia eran tan grandes, que había llegado a pensar que lo mejor sería quitarse la vida, y reunirse con Terry, pero cada vez que flaqueaba, miraba la cadena que llevaba colgada al cuello, donde yacía la sortija que Terry le había confiado el día en que se despidieron, y se sentía extrañamente reconfortada y llena de valor, dispuesta hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias para dar con la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre.

Un buen día en el que Candy y Paty tomaban el té, Candy entró en labor de parto.

Afortunadamente para Candy, Paty era muy inteligente, y sabia lo que debía hacer, así que para cuando Stear regresó horas después, junto con el médico, se encontró con que Candy acababa de dar a luz un saludable varón, que apenas al nacer inundó la casa con el sonido de su potente llanto.

Inmediatamente después, Paty se llevó al pequeño para asearlo y arroparlo, una vez listo, se lo entregó a Candy.

La exhausta nueva madre, sostuvo a su pequeño retoño con mucho cuidado, mientras admiraba su hermosa carita.

—Mira esas graciosas pecas, y su lindo cabello dorado… No cabe duda que es idéntico a ti. - comentó Paty.

Sin embargo, tanto Candy como Paty se quedaron sin habla cuando el pequeño abrió por primera vez sus párpados, revelando así unos increíbles ojos azules.

Paty no quiso comentar nada, pero supo al instante que aquellos ojos eran sin duda alguna herencia de su padre.

—¿Ya has pensado en un nombre? - preguntó Paty.

—Sé llamará Richard. - declaró Candy con orgullo, pues sabía que donde quiera que Terry estuviera, estaría feliz por su decisión de dar a su primogénito el nombre de su abuelo.

No había pasado más de una semana del nacimiento de Richard, cuando Candy recibió la visita de Annie, que se había mantenido muy al pendiente del avance de su embarazo y ahora había llevado algunos obsequios para el recién nacido y también para ella.

Ese mismo día, Candy recibió también la visita de Neil…

—No debiste molestarte en venir. - le dijo Candy.

—Claro que debí venir… Verás Candy… hay un asunto que ha rondado por mi cabeza desde hace meses, sin embargo no había querido hablarte de él por respeto a... la situación.

— En ese caso, será mejor que vayamos al salón. - dijo Candy.

Candy no era ninguna tonta, y esas alturas estaba consciente de las intenciones que Neil tenía para con ella.

—¿Deseas una taza de té? - ofreció Candy, desesperada por evitar aquella conversación.

—No quiero una maldita taza de té… - dijo, ante la cara de sorpresa de Candy.

— Lo siento, no quise ser descortés… Es sólo que… Seré directo contigo…

No creo que mis atenciones para contigo durante estos meses hayan pasado desapercibidas…

Candy, aún eres una mujer muy joven, sería una pena que pasaras el resto de tu vida guardando luto... Yo... he pensado que tú y yo... deberíamos casarnos... Yo.. he tratado de ser paciente y respetar tu duelo, pero es todo, ya no puedo esperar más.

Candy guardó silencio absoluto por unos segundos.

Probablemente estaba a punto de cometer la peor de las locuras, pero Anthony Brown le había dejado claro que necesitaba pruebas contundentes para culpar a Neil... y tal como ella lo veía, casarse con él, era la única manera de obtenerlas y así vengar a su padre.

—Está bien, me cansaré contigo, pero a condición de que me concedas un mes antes de la ceremonia, además tendrá que ser una ceremonia privada.

—Así será. - prometió Neil.

En breve tendrás tu ajuar. - dijo, y se retiró.

Apenas perdió de vista a Neil, Candy fue en busca de pluma y papel.

Necesitaba contactar a Brown, y tenía tenía que ser pronto.

* * *

Neil llegó a la casa que poseía en Bath.

Estaba muy cansado, pero aún tenía muchos asuntos que resolver, por lo que muy a su pesar se dirigió a su despacho, no sin antes pedir que le enviaran una botella de whisky.

—Vaya, hasta que por fin te dignas a aparecer.

—Eliza… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, pasaba por aquí… Y decidí hacerte una visita y comprobar si los rumores son ciertos…

—¿Qué rumores?

—Un pajarito me dijo que estás buscando ocupar el hueco que Terrence dejó en la cama de Candice…

Neil no dijo nada y eso provocó una carcajada de parte de Eliza.

—¡Oh vaya! ¡Pero si los hombres son tan estúpidos!… dime una cosa ¿Qué tiene ella que tiene ella que tiene a todos los hombres cómo idiotas?

—No estoy de humor para tus tontos comentarios, a ti que te importa si me caso con ella, deberías estar agradecida, porque cuando descubra lo que ese miserable de George trama, lo desapareceré y entonces seré asquerosamente rico y ni siquiera tú podrás contradecirme.

—Entonces es verdad… dime, ¿Qué hiciste para que te aceptará? ¿Acaso tú…? Eliza Sacudió la cabeza.

Parecía estar teniendo un diálogo consigo misma.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe… Pero te diré que en realidad ella aceptó de muy buena gana...

—Hay hermanito, no te engañes, Candice no se casa contigo por amor ni mucho menos, ella sólo busca un estúpido que se haga cargo de ese bastardo suyo.

—¿A qué has venido? -dijo Neil cambiando de tema rápidamente.

—Pues verás… Sucede que últimamente Arthur está teniendo algunas dificultades en sus "negocios" así que pensé que tú podrías colaborar un poco para que la policía lo deje en paz…

—Ya veo… Y… ¿yo que obtendría a cambio?

—Pues no sé… Tal vez podría hablar con mamá y papá, y convencerlos de aceptar tu matrimonio…

Neil pareció meditarlo, cómo si no estuviera conforme con lo que su hermana le decía.

—Lo haré, si prometes mantenerte alejada de Candice, no quiero que la moleste con tus comentarios, y eso incluye a su bastado…

—¡Qué tierno! —se burló Eliza.

—Sí no tienes nada más qué decir, te voy a pedir que te vayas.

—¿Tenemos un trato? - preguntó Eliza, mientras extendía la mano enguantada a su hermano.

No te preocupes, no la molestaré en absoluto, será suficiente verla casada contigo… - dijo Eliza riendo.

Neil dudó un momento, pero al final estrechó la mano que la pelirroja le ofrecía.

Después de eso, Eliza tomó su bolsa y con toda dignidad salió del despacho.

Neil se sirvió una copa, y dejó que el líquido quemara su garganta.

Maldita fuera Eliza, por recordarle su amarga realidad.

Era verdad, Candy no se casaba con él por amor.

No importaba cuanto se hubiera esforzado por refundir a Terrence en esa asquerosa prisión, pues sabía que Candy nunca dejaría de amarlo.

Aquella certeza, hizo que de repente sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de estar con una mujer que apaciguar a todas esas emociones que lo consumían, y sabía perfectamente a quién acudir…

Mandó llamar un mozo y le ordenó ir a la casa del conde de Exeter y entregar una nota con carácter urgente a la condesa de Exeter.

Después de unas cuantas copas, fue a darse una ducha, para después salir tranquilamente de su mansión para dirigirse al lugar donde había citado a su a amante.

Su sorpresa fue bastante grata al descubrir que la mujer ya lo esperaba, y en qué forma…

Ataviada únicamente con un camisón transparente, estaba Annie, condesa de Exeter, recostada sobre la cama.

—Tardaste bastante… Suerte que mi marido está atrapado en una de esas largas y aburridas reuniones en el parlamento… - dijo la mujer, haciendo un puchero.

—No estoy para reclamos… - respondió Neil con sequedad.

—Vaya… Pensé que te encontrarías de mejor humor… No me digas que después de todos tus esfuerzos te rechazó…

—Por supuesto que no, en breve seré un hombre casado, y no será gracias a ti.

—No me culpes, yo cumplí con mi parte… - se defendió la morena.

Pero basta de charla, no vine aquí para que me hables de la mojigata de tu futura esposa.

-dijo Annie, quien, tomando la iniciativa jaló a Neil hacia ella, y lo besó con pasión.

Neil no tardó en perderse entre las curvas que la morena le ofrecía sin pudor alguno.

Sí, definitivamente ésto era lo que necesitaba para olvidarse aunque fuera instantáneamente de sus inseguridades...

En cuanto a Candy... ya encontraría la manera de obligarla a amarlo...

* * *

PUES HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO... EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO DEJARE UN POCO A CANDY Y SABREMOS QUE HA PASADO CON TERRY Y POR QUE NO HA VUELTO.


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA CHICAS, PUES AQUÍ UN CAPÍTULO MÁS.**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LA ACEPTACIÓN QUE HA TENIDO ÉSTA HISTORIA.**

**OJALÁ LES GUSTE ÉSTE CAPÍTULO.**

**P.D. ÉSTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ALGUNAS ESCENAS UN POCO SUBIDAS DE TONO, SI NO GUSTAN DE ESTE TIPO DE LECTURA, POR FAVOR ABSTENGANSE DE LEER.**

* * *

**VENGANZA**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

_**Abbaye de Clairvaux, Este de Francia**. _

Once meses, veintinueve días, veintitrés horas, era el tiempo que llevaba encerrado en aquella fría y oscura celda…

¿Qué cómo había ido a parar a ese lugar?

No lo sabía con exactitud, lo único que sabía, era que él no debería estar allí.

En ese mismo instante él debería estar en casa, al lado de su preciosa esposa, disfrutando de su amor y tal vez, esperando el nacimiento de su primer hijo o hija.

Pero la realidad era muy diferente.

Al menos había tenido la dicha de tenerla entre sus brazos, aunque hubiese sido solo por una noche…

Pensaba en ello, cuándo de pronto la puerta se abrió.

Terry se extrañó, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, no había tenido contacto alguno con ninguna persona, salvo el hombre que todos los días le acercaba una charola con un vaso de agua, un trozo de pan duro y un plato de sopa fría.

Pero jamás había cruzado palabra con él, no porque no lo hubiera intentado, si no porque el hombre no parecía entender palabra alguna.

Sin embargo, los dos hombres que habían ingresado a su celda, nada tenían que ver con aquel desgarbado hombre que distribuía los alimentos de los presos.

Los dos hombres lo miraron con cierta altivez, luego, como si se tratara de un guiñapo, lo levantaron y lo ataron de manera tal, que no podía mover un sólo músculo.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? - dijo Terry con la furia reflejada en sus ojos azules.

Un tercer hombre entró en la habitación, por su apariencia, Terry supo sin lugar a dudas que se trataba del encargado de aquel horrible lugar.

—Señor, le pido una explicación… Hace casi un año me trajeron aquí, no sé de qué se me acusa, pero yo soy inocente. - dijo Terry.

—Por supuesto que lo es… Todos lo son… - dijo con un sarcasmo más que evidente.

—Yo no he hecho nada que falte al honor, ni a mi juramento para con mi patria, yo, sólo quiero regresar a casa con mi familia…

—Lo sé… Lamentablemente no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, así que sólo me queda desearle feliz aniversario, lo veré el próximo año, si es que sobrevive, por supuesto. - dijo el hombre y a continuación tomó un látigo y comenzó a golpear la espalda de Terry sin miramiento alguno.

Cuando llegó a los cien azotes el hombre habló nuevamente.

—Al parecer, no todos los ingleses son tan débiles, eres mucho más resistente de lo que pensé.

—Te diré algo, sí me súplicas piedad, tal vez me compadezca de ti y deje de golpear. - dijo.

Sin embargo Terry no emitió aqueja alguna.

Doscientos azotes fueron los que recibió, antes de perder el conocimiento.

—¡desátenlo! Si sobrevive esta noche, tal vez mañana me apiade de él y mande al sacerdote a curar sus heridas.

Los dos hombres que habían sido testigos de la golpiza se miraron y desataron las cuerdas, dejando a Terry tendido en el piso.

— Tal vez deberíamos echar un vistazo a sus heridas. - dijo uno de los hombres.

—Parece que con los años te estás ablandando Tyson, ya escuchaste al jefe, salgamos de aquí de una buena vez.

Ambos hombres salieron entonces de la celda.

—Ha sido una noche larga, será mejor que me vaya a descansar. - dijo el hombre llamado Tyson, y se perdió en los pasillos de la prisión.

Sin embargo, más tarde, compadecido, volvió a la celda para comprobar el estado de Terry.

Presentaba un poco de fiebre a causa de los golpes, pero sin duda alguna sobreviviría.

Tyson limpió la sangre de la espalda del castaño, y finalmente colocó un vendaje.

No era mucho, pero al menos serviría de algo.

Por la mañana, cuando el sacerdote llegara, le informaría de la condición del prisionero, con suerte, tendría entre sus pertenencias material de curación.

A diferencia de sus compañeros, Tyson no era un hombre cruel, y se había sentido sumamente conmovido cuando había escuchado a aquel hombre mencionar a su familia.

Años atrás él había perdido a su familia en alta mar a manos de unos marinos ingleses, desde entonces su vida había perdido todo sentido, por esa razón, cuando lo reclutaron para trabajar en la Abbaye de Clairvaux no lo pensó dos veces.

Su trabajo lo distraía de sus melancólicos pensamientos, además, de alguna manera se sentía orgulloso de saber que gracias a su trabajo, muchos criminales más peligrosos estaban entre esas paredes, sin embargo, no lograba quitarse de la cabeza al hombre que la noche anterior había hombre… A decir verdad, no parecía un criminal, y si había algo de lo que él podía presumir, era que en todos sus años había aprendido a conocer a las personas, así que se prometió darse a la tarea de averiguar cuál era el delito del que se le acusaba.

* * *

Terry despertó lentamente.

Todo el cuerpo le dolía horriblemente, era como si lo hubiesen despellejado, pero al menos estaba vivo.

Al parecer, habían limpiado sus heridas y le habían puesto un vendaje.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y Terry sintió cierto temor de que aquellos hombres hubieran regresado para terminar lo que habían dejado pendiente la noche anterior.

Sin embargo en la puerta no estaban los hombres de la noche anterior, en su lugar estaba un hombre de mediana edad, probablemente rondaba los cincuenta años.

—Hijo mío ¿cómo estás? - dijo el hombre, mientras se inclinaba para estar a la altura de Terry.

Terry no respondió, pues aquella pregunta le pareció completamente absurda…

El hombre le sonrió.

—Sé que ahora mismo no tienes motivos para estar bien, pero recuerda que Dios nunca abandona, y dicho eso extrajo de su maletín material de curación, y algunos ungüentos.

-date vuelta. - dijo de manera autoritaria, y Terry no pudo más que obedecer.

Él hombre limpió de nueva cuenta las heridas de Terry, aplicó un ungüento, y vendó de nueva cuenta.

—Estoy seguro de que te sentirás mejor, ahora tengo otras celdas que visitar pero volveré en unos días, mientras tanto, Tyson se hará cargo de ti.

Luego de terminar las curaciones, el hombre se levantó.

—Creo que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Pierre Lefevbre, soy sacerdote de Blasimon.

Una vez por semana visito a los presos para Brindarles un poco de esperanza en sus horas oscuras, pero también me ocupo de los enfermos y heridos, como has podido ver, aunque por supuesto no puedo hacerlo todo yo solo, es por eso que Tyson me ayuda con esta labor…

Sabes… él fue quien me informó de tu condición, y de ahora en adelante él se hará cargo de ti hasta que sanes. - dijo, y luego se despidió de Terry, prometiendo volver a la semana siguiente para verificar su mejoría.

Justo como lo prometiera Lefevbre, aquel hombre llamado Tyson acudió esa misma noche a su celda para cambiar al vendaje, y los días posteriores también.

Sin embargo nunca intercambiaban palabra.

Hasta que, cierto día en el que como de costumbre, Tyson llegó para realizar la curación.

—Tus heridas están casi sanadas, en un par de días ya no necesitarás las curaciones. - dijo, mientras se preparaba para salir, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar, Terry lo detuvo.

—¡Espera!

Tyson se detuvo, pero permaneció de espaldas a Terry.

—Yo… Sólo quiero agradecer lo que has hecho por mí.

Es parte de mi trabajo mantener a los presos con vida el mayor tiempo posible. - contestó secamente.

—Lo sé, aún así quería darte las gracias, sabes… hubo momentos en los que pensé que moriría sin volver a ver a mi esposa, pero cuando se sepa de mi inocencia...

—Aún no lo has entendido ¿verdad?

—¿Entender que?

—Que nadie sale de Clairvaux, al menos no con vida…

—Pero ni siquiera he recibido un juicio.

Tyson soltó una carcajada, ocasionando el enojo de Terry.

—No te ofendas, pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿Un año? A estas alturas ya debieron darte por muerto.

Aquí en Clairvaux no existe eso que tu llamas juicio justo, la mayoría de los presos son condenados a muerte poco después de ingresar aquí, pero tú… tú eres una excepción, desde que llegaste aquí, has sido como un fantasma.

Nadie se atreve a condenarte, pero tampoco a concederte libertad, y no creo que alguien vaya a hacerlo pronto.

Dime, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Terry se quedó en silencio, recordando esa noche que había sido llevado ahí.

**Flashback**

Había sido una semana muy tranquila.

En el campamento se hablaba de la posibilidad de que el rey Eduardo VII firmara pronto un acuerdo para terminar con aquel absurdo conflicto que había cobrado ya suficientes vidas.

Por esa razón, Terry se encontraba en su tienda, había aprovechado esos momentos de paz para leer las cartas que su dulce esposa le había escrito.

Mientras leía, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Candy se esforzaba para no mencionar su evidente desazón por su pronta separación.

aquello hacía que la amara aún más.

Estaba por comenzar a responder, cuando unos hombres irrumpieron en su tienda.

—¿Es usted Terrence Baker?

—Lo soy.

—Tiene que acompañarnos.

—No, no pienso ir a ninguna parte hasta que se me diga la razón.

—Sé le acusa de confabulación en contra de su gobierno.

—Yo no…

—Supongo que entonces podrá explicar qué hacían estas cartas entre sus pertenencias.

Terry miró aquellos sobres, y el sello que los acompañaba, definitivamente jamás había visto algo como eso en su vida.

—Señor, le juro que no tengo idea de nada de lo que se me acusa. - dijo, pero fue inútil, pues a la mañana siguiente ya lo habían puesto en un barco con rumbo a Francia.

**Fin del flashback**

—Sí no fuera porque esto es la vida real, diría que alguien allá afuera tenía muchos motivos para querer deshacerse de ti. -dijo Tyson, algo pensativo.

Terry frunció el ceño, pues, ahora que lo pensaba bien, en realidad, si había alguien a quien le interesaba sacarlo de la jugada…

De repente abrió mucho los ojos, por la revelación que tuvo, si había alguien que quería verlo muerto, esa era Elroy Andrew, seguramente esa mujer sin escrúpulos lo había planeado todo para así poder tener a Candy a su merced…

-Tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí por favor, mi esposa… está en peligro.

Tyson estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de la prisión, ya no quería seguir escuchado los disparates de ese hombre, sin embargo ahí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento de compasión.

Pues a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba, aquel hombre solo pensaba en la mujer que amaba.

-Está bien, te ayudaré, pero te advierto que no será fácil y deberás ser paciente.

La paciencia no era precisamente una de sus cualidades, sin embargo no tenía más opción que confiar en aquel hombre y algún día volver a Inglaterra para reunirse con Candy.

* * *

Un toque en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Señora, disculpe que la moleste, pero el señor me ha enviado a buscarla.

-Le dije que usted había dado órdenes de no ser molestada, pero...

-Gracias Harriet, no pasa nada, ahora mismo iré a reunirme con él.

Candy guardó en su cajón personal la carta que Anthony Brown le había enviado apenas unos días atrás, y se dispuso a salir de su habitación.

Se sentía impotente, pues a pesar del tiempo que llevaban con la investigación, aún no habían sido capaces de encontrar pruebas contundentes en contra de Neil.

Ni siquiera su matrimonio había sido suficiente, Neil parecía haber tomado toda clase de precauciones.

Cada vez que Candy sentía que se encontraban ante una pista, ésta desaparecía frente a su nariz.

\- ¿Candy? ¿Estás aquí?

-Por supuesto, dónde más estaría.

-Abre la puerta.

Candy detestaba que Neil entrara a su habitación, prefería encontrarse con él en un terreno neutro, pero sabía que en aquel momento no tenía opción, así que abrió solo un poco la puerta.

-¿Qué deseas?

Neil empujó la puerta y se introdujo dentro, cerrando la puerta, lo que le dio a Candy muy mala espina.

-En un momento estaré lista, no es necesario que me esperes aquí.

Neil la ignoró.

-¿sabes? hoy me encontré con Archivald en el parlamento.

\- ¿ah si?

-Parece que Annie al fin le dará un heredero...

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué alegría!

-Lo he pensado mucho, y tal vez ya va siendo hora de que Richard tenga un hermanito... -dijo, mientras se acercaba con el objetivo de besarla, sin embargo, ella giró el rostro, ocasionando que el beso fuera a parar a su mejilla.

-Neil golpeó la pared con el puño.

-Maldita sea Candy, ¿hasta cuando vas a dejar de rehuirme?

-Mi periodo de duelo aún no concluye, ya es bastante malo que me haya casado contigo inmediatamente después de la muerte de Terry.

-Me importa un cuerno tu periodo de duelo, creo que ya he sido demasiado paciente contigo, ahora mismo voy a tomar lo que me pertenece por derecho. -dijo Neil, mientras tomaba a Candy en brazos para arrojarla sin ninguna ceremonia a la cama.

-Neil, por favor... -decía ella mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho para tratar de quitárselo de encima, pero Neil era mucho más fuerte, y la tenía bien sometida.

Por un instante, Candy pensó que estaba perdida, pero entonces, cómo si se tratara de un milagro, escuchó la voz de Sarah que llamaba desesperadamente a Neil.

éste se levantó, y se acomodó la ropa.

-Más vale que la próxima vez estés dispuesta para mi. -dijo, y salió de la habitación hecho una furia, mientras Candy trataba de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

* * *

PUES HASTA AQUÍ CHICAS... YA SÉ QUE VAN A QUERER DARME DE TOMATAZOS POR LO MUCHO QUE ESTÁN SUFRIENDO LOS REBELDES, PERO PUES ASÍ ES LA HISTORIA...

A ESTAS ALTURAS SEGURAMENTE YA SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ INSPIRADA EN EL CONDE DE MONTECRISTO, AUNQUE ACLARO QUE NO ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN EN SI.

TODAVÍA FALTA UN POCO PARA QUE HAYA UN REENCUENTRO, COMO SABEN, TERRY TIENE QUE SALIR DE PRISIÓN Y ADEMÁS TIENE UNAS COSILLAS MÁS QUE HACER ANTES DE REGRESAR.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.


	7. Chapter 7

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA CON ÉSTE CAPÍTULO.**

**COMO SIEMPRE LES DOY LAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO LES GUSTE.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

**VENGANZA**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Neil llegó a la mansión ya entrada la noche, subió la escalera que lo conducía a su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Estaba sumamente cansado y molesto, pues a pesar de las muchas horas de negociación que había tenido con sus socios, aún no había logrado convencerlos de cerrar aquel importante negocio, situación que lo obligaría a salir de la ciudad por varios días.

Tomó una ducha, se puso el pijama, y se recostó, para tratar de descansar, sin embargo, había un asunto que había rondado por su cabeza durante todo el día y que lo tenía muy preocupado.

**FLASHBACK**

—Sé puede saber ¿qué es lo que quieres? Creí haber dejado muy en claro que no pueden presentarse aquí sin antes avisar…

—Te recuerdo que soy tu madre y puedo venir aquí cuando me venga en gana sin importar si estás en condiciones de recibirme o no… -dijo, dando a Neil una mirada significativa a sus ropas que aún estaban algo desaliñadas a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

-Así que… se terminó el periodo de duelo… -dijo Sarah, sarcásticamente.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Pues más vale que te encargues de hacer que Candice quede encinta pronto.

Neil se aclaró la garganta.

-Lo que mi esposa y yo hagamos o no en nuestra casa, no es de tu incumbencia. –dijo el moreno de manera tajante.

Sarah rió de manera burlona.

-¿No me digas que te has enamorado de ella?

-Por supuesto que no, pero creo que a Candy no le agrada tenerlas aquí de improviso

-Como sea, no estoy aquí para hablar sobre tus… actividades maritales…

\- ¿A qué has venido entonces?

-Ésta mañana me encontré con

Annie Britter ¿Sabías que está embarazada?

-Neil adoptó una actitud pensativa, sí, tal vez Archivald lo mencionó, pero eso… ¿Qué tiene que ver con tu visita?

Sarah endureció el gesto.

-¿Estás seguro de que no tiene nada que ver contigo?

—Neil, no soy ninguna tonta, sé muy bien que has estado revolcándote con esa mujerzuela desde hace tiempo… ¿es que no ves que ese niño podría ser tuyo…?

-¿Qué…? Por supuesto que no… yo siempre he… tomado precauciones.

-Hace tiempo llegó a mis oídos el rumor de que Archivald no puede concebir, si eso es verdad, existe una alta probabilidad de que ese bebé sea hijo tuyo... ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil?

\- ¿No veo cuál es el tu afán de venir a armar un escándalo por eso?

\- Acaso no ves que si Candice se entera, querrá anular el matrimonio y entonces tendremos que decirle adiós al dinero de su herencia.

\- No hay nada de qué preocuparse, si es verdad que ese niño es mío, Annie tendrá que cerrar la boca, no es conveniente para ella que se sepa que el futuro heredero es en realidad un bastardo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sí, se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de convencerse él de que aquel asunto no tenía importancia, pero en los últimos días, Annie se había mostrado un tanto extraña, tal parecía que no le importara que se supiera que mantenía una aventura fuera del matrimonio, y eso era algo que no podía permitir de ninguna manera, ahora que finalmente Candy era su esposa, no permitiría que nada ni nadie la apartara de su lado.

* * *

Candy salió de la mansión Leagan muy temprano aprovechando que Neil había tenido que salir de la ciudad para atender asuntos de negocios.

Antes de salir, dio precisas instrucciones a la servidumbre acerca de lo que debían decir si Sarah o Eliza se presentaban en la mansión, como hacían cada vez que Neil debía salir de la ciudad y dejarla sola.

Una vez en el carruaje, Candy pidió al cochero que la llevara a casa de Annie.

—¡Candy! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Candy se limitó a abrazar a la morena.

—Neil me contó la buena nueva.

—¡Oh! Fue lo único que Annie logró decir.

—Sucede… ¿algo malo?

Annie miró en todas direcciones, cómo si temiera que alguien fuera a escucharla.

—Vayamos a la biblioteca.

Candy la siguió por los pasillos de la casa.

Una vez en la biblioteca, Annie ordenó un servicio de té, y pidió no ser molestada mientras estaba con Candy.

—dime, ¿cómo va tu... matrimonio?

Candy suspiró, va todo lo mejor que puede ir, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que es estar al lado de alguien a quién no se ama, pero dime ¿cómo estás tú? Te noto algo… Nerviosa…

—Hay Candy… Yo… Hice algo terrible…

—Oh Annie, estoy segura de que es algo que puede resolverse.

La morena negó con la cabeza.

—No esta vez…

-¿A qué te refieres?

\- Él hijo que espero… No es hijo de Archivald…

Candy abrió los ojos como platos.

—Pero Annie… ¿cómo… ? ¿Él lo… Sabe?

—Por supuesto que no, pero ya se sabrá… siempre se sabe…

—Pero… ¿por qué?

Annie suspiró.

—Al principio fue solo un juego estúpido, pero yo... me enamoré…

—¿Por qué no se lo haces saber? Si te ama…

Annie volvió a negar…

—Él jamás dejará a su esposa… supongo que… sólo me queda callar, y esperar que el niño no se parezca a su verdadero padre.

Después de la larga plática con Annie, Candy se dirigió a la oficina que Anthony Brown tenía en la ciudad e informarle de los recientes movimientos de Neil.

—¿Candy? - dijo Anthony sorprendido de ver a Candy en su despacho.

—Recibí tu carta…

El semblante de Anthony cambió.

—Candy… yo… Me siento como un idiota cada vez que vienes aquí y no puedo ofrecerte nada nuevo… Ese canalla es muy astuto, y hasta ahora ha cubierto muy bien sus pasos. - dijo el rubio apretando los puños.

—No es culpa tuya, pero tal vez hoy yo tenga algo que ofrecerte. - dijo Candy mientras sacaba de su bolso unos documentos, que entregó a Anthony.

—Estos… Son los documentos de una propiedad en Newcastle.

Anthony se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-Esa es la propiedad del doctor Robson… — dijo finalmente

—Estoy segura de que Neil planea chantajear a Robson con estos documentos.

—Por Dios Candy, ésto es lo más contundente que hemos tenido… Sólo espero que no te hayas arriesgado demasiado.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Sabes que no es necesario que sigas con ésto, estoy seguro George y yo podríamos protegerte.

Candy negó.

—Yo… Juré que no descansaría hasta ver a Neil recibir un castigo.

—Está bien, será como tú quieras.

Ésta misma tarde saldré a Newcastle para hablar con la sobrina de Clais, tal vez ahora sí tengamos algo de suerte…

Candy asintió, y después de acordar que se mantendrían en contacto, Candy salió del despacho.

Anthony la miró alejarse con cierta preocupación, durante el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla había llegado a estimarla como a una hermana.

Sabía que la venganza no traería nada bueno a la vida de Candy, eso lo había comprobado en carne propia hacía mucho tiempo, por esa razón, decidió que por el momento le ocultaría cierta información que había recibido recientemente y que tenía que ver con la muerte de Terrence…

* * *

Terry y Tyson llevaban meses planeando una estrategia para lograr que Terry saliera de aquel agujero en el que estaba hundido.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Tyson se había enterado de que pronto habría un cambio de administración en la prisión, aquella se convertía en la oportunidad perfecta, en un inicio Tyson habían creído conveniente aprovechar la vasta experiencia de Terry en el arte militar para armar un motín que causará una confusión tal, que pudieran escapar sin ser detectados, sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de que ese plan tenía fallas, puesto que en el proceso tendrían que involucrar a muchas personas más, y Tyson no deseaba de ninguna manera que alguien peligroso aprovechara la oportunidad para escapar también, así que en secreto trazó un plan que consideraba mucho más arriesgado, pero más seguro.

Así pues, Tyson convenció a Terry para que le confiara todos los detalles del plan, diciéndole que cuando todo estuviera preparado, iría por él a su celda y juntos enfrentarían a los guardias para escapar, también le hizo prometer que pasara lo que pasara confiaría en él.

Terry se había extrañado un tanto por aquella petición, sin embargo no dudó en aceptar, pues había descubierto que tras la fachada de hombre rudo y cruel, Tyson era un hombre leal y un gran amigo.

Pronto el día que habían estado esperando llegó.

Cómo de costumbre, los guardias comenzaron a realizar su rondín por los pasillos y rincones del edificio, se percataron entonces de que los prisioneros estaban en sumergidos en una calma inusual, razón por la cuál decidieron ir a verificar que todo estuviera en perfecto orden.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando se percataron de que muchos de los reos yacían en sus celdas completamente dormidos, aquella situación causó gran extrañeza, por lo que se dio aviso, e inmediatamente se activaron todos los protocolos de seguridad, sin embargo no se dio aviso al encargado de la prisión pues era bien sabido que detestaba ser molestado, y acostumbraba castigar a quién interrumpía sus horas de ocio.

En cambio, se llamó inmediatamente a un grupo de guardias que habían recibido alguna clase de entrenamiento médico, entre los cuales se encontraba Tyson.

Mientras tanto, Terry aguardaba pacientemente el momento en que Tyson lo sacara de ese lugar.

Finalmente, al cabo de una hora, la puerta de la celda se abrió.

— No hay tiempo que perder ¡bebe ésto! ordenó Tyson, entregándole un pequeño frasco de vidrio con un líquido verdoso.

—¿Qué es?

—Prometiste qué confiarías en mí. - dijo el hombre, y Terry destapó el frasco.

Un olor nauseabundo inundó la habitación.

—¿Estás…? - dijo Terry una vez más, pero Tyson no respondió, se limitó a darle una mirada reprobatoria a Terry, quién al verlo no tuvo más remedio que beber todo el contenido del frasco.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Terry comenzó a sentir que se mareaba, sus músculos habían empezado a adormecer se, y un sueño terrible comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

—Pero que…

Fue lo último que pudo decir él antes de caer estrepitosamente al piso.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso estabas tratando de sacarlo de su celda? - dijo una voz a espaldas de Tyson.

—Por supuesto que no, es sólo que creo que a éste ya se lo cargó la huesuda.

—¡déjame ver! - ordenó el hombre, apartando a Tyson de un empujón.

—¡Mon Dieu! Dijo el hombre, mientras verificaba el pulso de Terry, tengo que avisarle al comisionado Dubois.

—Tyson, continúa con tu labor… Yo me haré cargo de éste.

Tyson asintió y salió de la celda para perderse en los pasillos de la prisión, sólo esperaba que la pócima del boticario fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y que Terry no despertara antes de que pudiera ir a buscarlo.

—¡Señor Dubois! ¡Hay un preso muerto!

—¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?

—El preso de la celda 743 ha muerto, además otros presos están en condiciones similares, al parecer, fueron intoxicados.

—¿Qué? Esto… Debe ser una broma… - dijo él hombre, que salió rápidamente de su oficina para verificar lo que su empleado le había dicho.

Tyson por su parte, se dirigió a su cuarto, allí recogió todas sus pertenencias, puesto que no planeaba continuar como guardia de la prisión, luego se dirigió a la parte trasera, dónde se encontraban enterradas las pertenencias de su familia, como una forma de rendirles homenaje.

Finalmente se dirigió al lugar dónde trasladaban los cadáveres para ser incinerados después de su muerte.

Por fortuna, el cuerpo de Terry estaba aún inerte.

—¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó August, el hombre encargado de los "hornos" cómo se llamaba a esa área de la prisión.

August era un hombre corpulento y malhumorado, nunca nadie se atrevía a ir hasta su sitio puesto que corría el riesgo de terminar entre los cadáveres, así que se le permitía disponer de ellos a placer.

—Dubois me envió, al parecer el 743 estaba infectado con una rara enfermedad y no puede ser incinerado con los demás cuerpos.

—¿si? Pues me importa un carajo, lo que Dubois ordené, dijo mientras se echaba al hombro el cuerpo de Terry, como si de un costal de papas se tratara.

—No quería llegar a esto pero no me dejas alternativa. - dijo Tyson, golpeando con toda su fuerza el cuerpo de aquel hombre, que ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¡Tonto! - dijo arrojando el cuerpo de Terry al piso, ¿vas a arriesgar tu pellejo por un muerto?

—No, la arriesgarse por lo que es justo. - dijo, y asestó un golpe a la mandíbula de August, que rápidamente repelió el ataque,

Terry despertó entonces, completamente desorientado.

Por un instante, el pánico lo invadió, al verse rodeado de cadáveres y un terrible olor, sin embargo al recorrer el lugar con la vista se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de la salida, también se percató de que Tyson estaba en el piso, en ese momento August se dio la vuelta.

—Así que no estás muerto… murmuró August.

Bueno, en realidad no importa, porque pronto acompañaras a ese traidor. - dijo, señalando a Tyson.

—¿Qué le hiciste? - dijo Terry furioso.

—Nada que no mereciera.

Sin pensarlo, Terry se lanzó contra aquel hombretón, sin éxito alguno.

El hombre lo agarró por el cuello y comenzó a apretarlo, fue entonces que Terry se percató de que del cuello del hombre colgaba una llave dorada… comprendió que si quería salir de ahí debía obtenerla, la pregunta era ¿cómo?

Terry comenzaba a quedarse sin fuerza, fue entonces que tuvo una clase de "revelación".

Estiró lo más que pudo el brazo, y extrajo de la bolsa de su pantalón una navaja que Tyson le había dado "por si acaso".

Con las fuerzas que le restaban enterró el objeto en la garganta del hombre que chilló de dolor.

Aprovechando el breve instante de distracción, Terry se safó del agarre de August, sin embargo supo que aquel más todo te no estaba vencido, comprendió entonces que si deseaba tener una oportunidad real de escapar tenía que concluir lo que había empezado, así que sin dudarlo, cortó la garganta del hombre.

Una vez que comprobó que estaba realmente muerto, tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de Tyson y la llave que lo conduciría a su libertad.


	8. Chapter 8

_**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PARA PUBLICAR ESTE CAPÍTULO, LA VERDAD ES QUE ME ATRASÉ DEBIDO A QUE PASÉ VARIOS DÍAS TRATANDO DE ESCRIBIR UN SONGFIC PARA UN CONCURSO. AUNQUE AL FINAL NO TERMINÉ A TIEMPO :(**_

_**PERO BUENO, ESPERO YA NO ATRASARME DEMASIADO CON ESTA HISTORIA.**_

* * *

_**VENGANZA**_

_**CAPÍTULO VIII**_

Una vez fuera de la prisión, Terry analizó las posibilidades que tenía de alejarse lo más pronto posible sin ser hallado.

Clairvaux estaba situada en medio de un terreno boscoso, situación que Terry sabía que podía aprovechar muy bien a su favor.

Por desgracia, con Tyson inconsciente, no podía avanzar tan rápido como hubiera querido, aún así no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo, no después de todo lo que había hecho por él.

Caminó sin sentido durante horas, hasta que decidió que lo mejor era parar a descansar y por supuesto trazar un plan.

En un inicio pensó dirigirse al pueblo más cercano y conseguir ayuda, sin embargo llegó a la conclusión de que era poco prudente entrar al pueblo, para empezar, no sabía dónde estaba el pueblo más cercano, no tenía nada de dinero, y aún portaba la ropa de prisión.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que su dominio del francés era muy escaso.

Cuando niño, su padre había intentado enseñarle, pero él había estado demasiado ocupado con sus juegos para prestar atención.

Así que el resultado ahora era desastroso.

De repente, todo el cansancio de las últimas horas pareció caer sobre él como una pesada loza.

Afortunadamente a unos cuantos metros, encontró el cobijo que buscaba entre algunas rocas.

Después de acomodar a Tyson y comprobar sus signos vitales, se permitió recostarse en el césped tratando de encontrar una solución a su situación sin obtener éxito alguno.

Quizá su destino realmente era morir allí, lejos de su patria, lejos de Candy…

De repente se llevó una mano al pecho, y descubrió con cierta incredulidad que el crucifijo que Candy le había dado aún colgaba de su cuello.

Terry no era el hombre más creyente, mucho menos después de todo lo que había tenido que atravesar durante todo ese tiempo, sin embargo aquello podía considerarse como un verdadero milagro.

Con mucha delicadeza tomó el crucifijo entre sus dedos.

—Pronto mi amor, pronto estaré nuevamente a tu lado.

Por favor espérame.

-Susurró Terry para sí mísmo.

Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente…

Iría a buscar al padre Lefevbre y le pediría ayuda.

Después de todo, tenía experiencia en colocar su destino en manos de algún hombre religioso.

Lefevbre le había dicho que servía en la catedral de Blasimon, sin embargo no tenía ni una idea de cómo llegar allá cuando ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Decidió pues, que a la mañana siguiente continuaría su camino, y encontraría la forma de llegar a Blasimon.

* * *

Una semana más había pasado.

Fiel a su costumbre, Candy había salido de la mansión para dirigirse al campo militar para llevar flores y llorar a gusto esa pena que llevaba en el corazón, y la cuál sabía nunca se iría mientras estuviera viva.

Sin embargo, esta vez hubo algo distinto en su visita, y es que esta vez llevaba consigo al pequeño Richard, quién cada día crecía más y más.

Aún no recibía noticia alguna ni de Anthony ni de George, lo que la mantenía en un estado de permanente preocupación y melancolía al pensar que estaba justo como al principio de toda esa pesadilla.

Sin embargo el visitar la tumba de Terry le permitía desahogar libremente su tristeza y al mismo tiempo tomar la fuerza necesaria para continuar con su propósito.

Después de su visita al cuartel, Candy llevó a Richard al jardín a jugar.

Mientras madre e hijo yacían recostados en la hierba, Candy pensó con nostalgia lo diferentes que serían las cosas si tan sólo Terry estuviera vivo, en ese momento Richard le regaló a su madre una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que eran tan parecidas a las de su padre…

Candy tomó a su hijo en brazos y suspiró pesadamente.

—Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. - dijo al niño, mientras besaba su frente.

Después tomó el camino de vuelta a la mansión, puesto que era hora de que el pequeño tomara su merienda, para después tomar un baño, y finalmente llevarlo a dormir la siesta.

—Señora, el baño está listo. - Anunció Harriet.

Candy asintió, y se dispuso a subir escaleras arriba para preparar al niño, pues a diferencia de muchas madres en la posición de Candy, ella prefería hacerse cargo personalmente de todo lo que tenía que ver con Richard.

De pronto un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Candy.

¿Qué clase de hombre sería el padre del hijo de Annie?

¿Sería acaso un sirviente? Candy desechó esa idea de inmediato, Annie no era el tipo de mujer que tendría una aventura con un sirviente, además había mencionado que se trataba de un hombre casado, el cuál no estaba dispuesto abandonar a su esposa … Por lo que muy probablemente un hombre perteneciente al círculo en el que su esposo solía moverse.

Fuere como fuere, Candy no podía dejar de pensar en aquel asunto.

Pensaba en ello, cuando Mildred, otra de las mucamas, entró en la habitación.

—Señora, lamento interrumpirla, pero el señor está aquí y desea que se reúna con él en la biblioteca.

Candy echó una mirada de preocupación a Richard.

—No sé preocupe, yo me haré cargo del niño. - dijo Harriet.

Candy asintió y salió de la habitación.

Tenía miedo de ver a Neil, puesto que no le había visto desde aquel día en que casi…

Dios, no quería pensar en ello.

Habían sido unos días bastante agradables con Neil fuera de la ciudad, pero no podía esconderse de él para siempre, además había sido ella quien había decidido casarse con él, aún sabiendo todo lo que implicaba…

Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta la biblioteca, antes de entrar respiró profundamente, e inconscientemente se llevó la mano hasta el anillo que colgaba de su cuello.

Neil estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones del estudio.

—Entra querida. - dijo.

Candy así lo hizo, pero no sé atrevió a sentarse.

—Acércate, no voy a morderte. - dijo él, tratando de aligerar el ambiente tenso, pero Candy no se movió ni un centímetro.

Neil pudo percibir el evidente temor en la mirada de Candy.

Realmente había sido un terrible error tratar de tomar a Candy por la fuerza.

Su error había abierto una brecha aún más grande entre ellos.

Cuando decidió casarse con ella, lo hizo sabiendo que ella no lo amaba.

Al principio no le importó, bastaba con tenerla viviendo bajo el mismo techo, sin embargo ahora eso ya no era suficiente, quería poseerla en todos los sentidos y mostrarle al mundo que Neil Leagan siempre obtiene lo que desea.

Pero aquello no podía ser más que una sucia mentira, pues aunque a los ojos del mundo Candy era su esposa, la realidad era que en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, no había logrado nada, excepto que con lo sucedido, ahora Candy le temía, y trataba de evitarlo todo lo posible, pero eso terminaría pronto, estaba decidido a ser el marido perfecto y conquistarla con flores, joyas y todo eso que las mujeres amaban de un hombre.

—¿Querías verme? - dijo Candy, deseando que lo que fuera que Neil quisiera decirle fuera rápido y así poder regresar al lado de su hijo.

Neil parecía relajado, incluso feliz, aún así no quería confiarse.

—Escucha Candy, el otro día…

Candy tensó los músculos inmediatamente, la sola mención de lo que había estado a punto de suceder, le ponía los pelos de punta.

—No voy a… Suspiró al darse cuenta de lo mal que iba aquella conversación, así que decidió ir al grano.

Sé que me porte como un animal la última vez que nos vimos...

Escucha yo… Estaba algo tomado y además estaba muy molesto por… No importa, lo que quiero decir es que… lo siento, no debí… hacer lo que hice.

Candy lo miró con sorpresa, puesto que no esperaba aquella actitud

Neil suspiró pesadamente.

—Sé que en este momento mi credibilidad está por los suelos, pero te prometo que seré paciente, esperaré hasta que estés… lista.

Candy sabía que por ningún motivo podía confiar en Neil, y de ninguna manera quería tener nada que ver con él, sin embargo también sabía que esa especie de tregua que él estaba ofreciéndole era quizá la única forma que tenía para mantenerlo a raya y a la vez darle algo más de tiempo para finalmente encontrar pruebas definitivas en su contra.

—Está bien, acepto tus disculpas. - dijo Candy.

Neil sonrió.

—Una cosa más, hoy tengo una importante reunión de negocios, y me gustaría que me acompañaras, después de todo, ya va siendo hora de que todos mis socios te conozcan. - dijo, él, y luego le entregó una caja de terciopelo que contenía unos elegantes pendientes de diamante y un brazalete.

* * *

Después de que Candy se marchará de su oficina, Anthony Brown preparó todo lo necesario para el largo viaje que le esperaba hasta Newcastle.

Viajó sin descanso toda la noche y parte de la mañana y llegó en tiempo récord.

Se hospedó en el hotel en el que había estado la última vez.

Luego de pedir que le prepararan un baño, y después de unas horas de descanso, Anthony salió del hotel rumbo a casa del doctor Robson.

No le sorprendió en absoluto el hecho de que Karen, la sobrina del doctor Claise se mostrará reticente de recibirlo, sin embargo él ya contaba con eso, por lo que no dudó en utilizar algunas tácticas de intimidación para con la joven.

Después de una larga y extensa charla, estaba casi como al principio, Karen no había querido soltar ni una sola palabra acerca de las visitas que sin duda Neil le había hecho a ella y a su tío, por lo que continuar interrogándola parecía una tarea inútil.

Sin duda Neil había hecho un trabajo excelente intimidado y amenazando a las dos únicas personas capaces de hundirlo realmente.

Después de su entrevista con Karen, Anthony se dirigió a una taverna de poca monta donde había acordado reunirse con George Johnson, quien se había establecido temporalmente en Newcastle para tratar de pillar a Neil cuando diera un paso en falso.

Cuando Anthony entró en la cantina, vio con sorpresa que George estaba muy bebido.

Se sentó a la mesa, no le sorprendió que el aludido no hiciera ni siquiera un esfuerzo por mirarlo.

—Viste a la señorita Claise ¿no es así?

Anthony asintió.

-Empiezo a creer que ella jamás revelará nada, llevamos muchos meses investigando y estamos tan jodidos como al principio… - dijo, tomando todo el whisky de su vaso.

Anthony dibujó una mueca extraña, y se sirvió una copa también.

—Tal vez es sólo que estamos buscando en el lado equivocado…

—¿Cómo? - dijo George, mirando a Anthony como si de repente se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Tal vez deberíamos comenzar por Thomas Stevenson…

—¿Quién diablos es Stevenson?

—Es el soldado al que se le dio la misión de informar a Candy sobre la muerte de Terrence.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver un soldado con la muerte del padre de Candy?

—Tal vez más de lo que crees…

—Demonios Brown, creo que el alcohol está haciéndote escuchar estupideces.

Levantó la botella y examinó el líquido.

—¡camarero! ¡ésta botella está adulterada! - dijo, mientras Anthony trataba de calmarlo y alejar las miradas curiosas que estaban sobre ellos.

—¡Cálmate o sólo conseguirás que nos echen!

—No tengo ni puta idea de lo que dices, tal vez éste caso es demasiado para ti y el estrés está acabando con tus neuronas.

Anthony negó, luego miró en todas direcciones para cerciorarse de que ya nadie les prestará atención.

Una vez que estuvo conforme con su inspección adoptó una expresión seria.

—La otra noche, tuve una reunión con un amigo en una taverna del centro de la ciudad

Contra toda probabilidad, Neil estaba allí también.

Estaba acompañado de varios hombres, incluido Stevenson.

—Eso no tiene nada de malo, nos guste o no, Neil es un hombre importante, y desde luego que tiene amigos en el ejército…

Anthony hizo un gesto con la mano para callar a George.

—Después de que Neil se marchara, Stevenson comenzó a invitar tragos a todos los comensales, mientras fanfarroneaba sobre su nuevo puesto como general…

Me pareció bastante curioso, así que me acerqué, lo felicité por su nuevo puesto.

Stevenson ya estaba algo más que tomado, así que no tuvo problema en soltar la lengua y contar que su nuevo puesto era producto de su colaboración con Neil en la desaparición de un hombre… un hombre que se interponía entre él, y sus planes para con una mujer…

George abrió los ojos como platos y casi de inmediato todo el alcohol que había ingerido pareció desaparecer de su sistema.

—Eso es… Imposible… Insinúas que Terrence está… vivo…

—Eso no lo sé con seguridad, pero es una posibilidad, si consiguieramos saber que fue lo que hizo Neil…

—No lo entiendo, sí Neil deseaba quitar a Terrence del camino, por qué no simplemente lo mandó matar.

—No lo sé, las personas como él tienen una mente retorcida e impredecible.

—Candy… ¿le has dicho algo? - pregunta George, visiblemente preocupado.

—Por supuesto que no… no deseo que trate de ponerse en un riesgo mayor, además no quiero darle falsas esperanzas, tal vez Neil no haya matado a Terrence inicialmente, pero eso no quiere decir que aún continúe con vida.

Sin embargo el desliz de Stevenson podría significar para nosotros una verdadera pista que seguir.

Un brillo apareció en la mirada de George, que hasta entonces había estado sintiéndose un inútil por no ser capaz de ayudar a Candy lo suficiente.

—¿Qué haremos entoces?

—Me he tomado la libertad de investigar a Stevenson, sé la clase de lugares que frecuenta, y pienso aprovecharlo para sonsacarle algo de información.

Mientras tanto, lo mejor será que continúes tu vigilancia sobre los Claise y sobre todo, las visitas que Neil pudiera hacerles.

George asintió, después de eso ambos hombres se despidieron, acordando reunirse nuevamente.


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA CHICAS, DESPUÉS DE UNA LAAAARGAS AUSENCIA HE VUELTO, ÉSTE ES EN REALIDAD UN CAPÍTULO CORTO, ESPERO QUE LOS WUE SIGUEN ME QUEDEN MÁS LARGOS, POR LO PRONTO ES UN COMIENZO. **

**OOJALÁ LES GUSTE. **

* * *

Terry despertó lentamente, y miró a su alrededor con incredulidad.

Estaba recostado en una limpia y mullida cama.

La oscuridad de la habitación no le permitía ver demasiado, sólo pudo distinguir una mesa pequeña en la que había una jarra de agua fresca.

Vaciló un poco antes de tomarla, pero la resequedad de su garganta era tal que al final sucumbió y bebió todo el contenido.

Una vez que su sed estuvo saciada, trató de recordar dónde estaba o cómo había llegado a aquel lugar, pero su mente simplemente no quería colaborar.

Lo último que recordaba era haber estado deambulando por el bosque, y luego nada, por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de recordar nada.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y una mujer entrada en años apareció en la habitación.

—Veo que ha despertado. - dijo ella en un perfecto inglés.

—¿dónde estoy? - preguntó con tono alterado.

La mujer le sonrió.

Tranquilo hijo, estás a salvo.

—Y Tyson… ¿dónde está él?

—¿Te refieres al hombre que te acompañaba?

Terry asintió.

—Bueno, él no ha tenido tanta suerte…

—No, él no puede estar…

La anciana sonrió divertida.

—La vida de mi amigo no es un asunto gracioso.

—Por supuesto que no, es sólo que te has apresurado a sacar conclusiones.

Tu amigo está bien, aún no hemos logrado que despierte, pero el doctor ha dicho que es cuestión de tiempo.

Ahora, descansa, más tarde podrás ver a tu amigo.

Terry observó a la anciana y por primera vez reparó en que llevaba puesto un hábito.

La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas al fin le permitió ver donde se encontraba.

Era una habitación sencilla pero muy limpia, de la pared colgaban infinidad de cuadros de arte religioso.

Terry trató de incorporarse para explorar el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron, así que no le quedó más remedio que recostarse nuevamente y seguir el consejo de la anciana mujer, pues de nada le serviría desperdiciar las pocas fuerzas que tenía intentando averiguar su ubicación.

* * *

Muy a su pesar, Candy dejó que las doncellas la vistieran y arreglaran para asistir a la reunión de Neil.

Harriet y Mildred se esforzaron mucho para hacer que Candy quedara realmente hermosa.

Ahora, enfundada en un vestido color champagne, Candy bajó las escaleras.

—Luces hermosa. - le dijo Neil y luego le ofreció el brazo para conducirla hasta el carruaje, durante el trayecto, Neil intentó de una y mil formas acercarse a Candy, pero ella siempre encontraba la manera de evadirlo.

La reunión resultó ser una fiesta bastante elegante a la que habían sido convocados los miembros más selectos de la ciudad.

En un principio, Candy se sintió sumamente incómoda al sentir que todas las miradas se pisaba en ella, sin embargo su reticencia inicial desapareció casi por completo, cuando se dio cuenta de que eran precisamente ese tipo de reuniones las que Neil utilizaba para concretar negocios.

Así que aprovechando su propia experiencia como miembro de la alta sociedad, hizo gala de sus más finos modales para lograr sostener interesantes conversaciones, primero con las esposas de los socios de Neil e incluso con algunos de los hombres más Influyentes.

Fue así como Candy se enteró de que Neil estaba intentando incursionar en el mundo de las exportaciones, también se enteró de que su marido poseía una flota de navíos cargueros y por último, se enteró de que antes de casarse con ella Neil mantenía múltiples amoríos con mujeres pertenecientes a la Corte, aunque también solía frecuentar clubes para caballeros.

—Me alegra saber que finalmente Neil entró en razón y tomó una esposa digna de su linaje, no como esa arribista de… Sin embargo la mujer no pudo terminar de hablar, puesto que justo en ese momento Neil se apareció frente a ella para conducirla a la pista de baile.

—¿Te has divertido ésta noche querida?

—Sí. - contestó ella, y es que, después de todo, acompañar a Neil no había sido tan malo.

Candy se había dado cuenta de que podía aprovechar esas salidas para averiguar más detalles sobre los movimientos de Neil y con suerte podría dar con una pista realmente útil.

* * *

Varias horas habían pasado desde que Terry despertara por primera vez en aquel lugar.

Aún le sorprendió darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en el bosque.

Buscó por la habitación su ropa, pero sólo encontró una bata que por cierto no era lo suficientemente grande para cubrir todo su cuerpo, pues a pesar de la musculatura que había perdido durante todo el tiempo que había estado en prisión, era un hombre grande.

Cuando intentaba ponerse la bata, la puerta se abrió, y apareció la anciana que había visto antes.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

—Sólo quería salir y…

—Por dios, le traeré algo de ropa, no quiero que ande vagando semi desnudo por todo el convento y asuste a las demás religiosas.

—¿Convento? - preguntó Terry con incredulidad.

La anciana suspiró.

—No recuerdas nada ¿cierto?

Terry negó con la cabeza.

Entonces la anciana comenzó su relato

—Como todas las semanas, el padre Lefevbre salió rumbo a Clairvaux, sin embargo esta vez vino al convento para pedirme lo acompañará, puesto que había recibido un llamado debido a que se había desatado una intoxicación dentro de la prisión.

Inmediatamente nos pusimos en camino, sin embargo cuando estábamos a mitad de camino, nos percatamos de que alguien agitaba las manos pidiendo auxilio.

Desde luego, para mí fue extraño ver personas a mitad del bosque, por lo que le pedí al padre que no se detuviera, pues podía tratarse de una trampa, desde luego el padre hizo caso omiso y bajó del carruaje a comprobar que era lo que sucedía.

Inmediatamente los subimos al carruaje y los trasladamos aquí para brindarles atención hasta que se recuperarán.

Cuando te trajimos aquí estabas bastante deshidratado y con algunas magulladuras menores, pero tu amigo…

—¿Sobrevivirá? - preguntó Terry con temor.

—El padre Lefevbre y las demás hermanas hemos hecho todo lo posible, ahora sólo depende de él mismo.

—Entiendo… cree que pueda tal vez… ¿visitarlo?

La anciana le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, pero por ahora tiene que comerr algo, además el padre Lefevbre nos solicitó encarecidamente que le enviáramos a sus aposentos en cuanto se recuperará.

Terry asintió, se cambió de ropa y luego se dispuso a seguir a la mujer hasta la cocina, finalmente una de las novicias lo condujo hasta donde se encontraba su salvador.

Apenas al verlo entrar el hombre le mostró una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que ya se encuentre mejor señor…

—Baker. - dijo Terry extendiendo su mano hacia el religioso.

Yo… No sé cómo agradecerle…

—No me lo agradezca, yo sólo fui el vehículo para cumplir la voluntad del creador.

—¿Has visto ya a Tyson?

—No, me han enviado aquí primero…

—Ya veo… - dijo, con una expresión seria en el rostro.

—Terrence, seré honesto con usted, las monjas no saben que usted es un fugitivo, y yo no he informado a mis superiores de su presencia.

—Entiendo, yo… Me iré después de ver a Tyson…

Lefevbre negó con la cabeza.

—Tyson me habló de ti, y sé que eres inocente o de lo contrario jamás se habría arriesgado así por ti, es por eso que he decidido ayudar, ésta tarde iré a ver a mis superiores y trataré de ocultar tu procedencia.

—¿Por qué me ayuda?

—Porque nadie merece pasar por lo que tú has pasado.

Terry no dijo nada más entonces.

Luego de aquella breve charla, ambos hombres se dirigieron a la zona de enfermería, dónde Tyson yacía aún inconsciente.

—¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer para mejorar su condición?

Lefevbre negó.

—Hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, ahora todo depende de Dios y de él.

Terry hizo una mueca casi imperceptible.

—Sé que justo ahora parece que Dios te ha abandonado, pero creeme, todo esto tiene un propósito.

Terry soltó una amarga carcajada.

—No se ofenda, pero ese Dios del que tanto habla, no existe.

Lefevbre le sonrió.

—Sé que ahora tienes muy pocos motivos para creer, pero el tiempo lo dirá.

Tal vez no lo creas, pero yo era igual que tú, un hombre mundano y descarado.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Un ángel vino a transformar su vida? - dijo Terry con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, cuando ves morir a todos los seres que alguna vez te importaron, sólo hay dos caminos, vives para redimirte o terminas por volverte loco.

Terry no supo que responder, entonces Lefevbre se limitó a apretarlo el hombro y a levantarse de su asiento, listo para salir de la habitación.

Sin embargo antes de hacerlo dijo:

—¿Sabes una cosa? Tú me recuerdas a un gran amigo mío de mis días en el ejército.

Terry lo miró con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos.

—Usted…

—Desde luego… ¿dónde más podría haber aprendido todo lo que sé sobre medicina?

—Yo… Yo también estuve en el ejército…

—Lo sé…

Terry no se sorprendió, pero su rostro reflejó un genuino interés por las palabras de Lefevbre, así que cuando él hombre lo notó, volvió a ocupar su asiento, pues quizá no se presentaría otra oportunidad de charlar largo y tendido

—Yo… Era muy joven cuando me enlisté, en aquel entonces estaba muy resentido con la vida.

Recién había perdido a mi madre, y con ella toda mi fé se había esfumado.

Únicamente me uní al ejército con la esperanza de poner fin a mi sufrimiento, así que apenas en mi primera mision me enfrenté yo solo a un grupo de soldados.

El resultado, por supuesto no fue lo que esperaba.

Me capturaron, tenía todas las costillas rotas y ninguna posibilidad de escapar, como era de esperarse, me torturaron, tratando de hacer que revelara información valiosa que desde luego yo no poseía.

Sin embargo, en medio de todo ese sufrimiento, hubo alguien que me ayudó…

Un joven soldado que al igual que yo tenía poco tiempo de haberse unido al ejército.

Fue él quien intercedió por mí, convenciendo a los demás soldados de que les era mucho más útil vivo que muerto.

Así que de pronto me encontré trabajando para el ejército Inglés.

Sin embargo, a pesar de mi comienzo, debo admitir que aquella fue una gran época de mi vida, conocí a mucha gente, y debo decir que los ingleses no son tan malos.

—Creo que debo decir lo mismo de los franceses. - dijo Terry mirando a Tyson.

Lefevbre suspiró.

— Ya verás que Tyson se pondrá bien, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—Yo sólo espero que mejore antes de que pueda partir de vuelta a Inglaterra.

Lefevbre lo miró con cierto temor.

—Hijo mío, no creo que volver ahora sea la mejor idea.

—¿Por qué no? No puedo continuar aquí, tengo que volver con mi esposa lo antes posible, además tengo que averiguar quien es el responsable de todo esto…

—Precisamente por eso es que no puedes volver aún… Antes debes de averiguar que fue lo que pasó.

—Dime… Tienes… ¿enemigos?

—Terry recordó aquella charla que había tenido con Tyson mucho tiempo atrás.

—La abuela de mi esposa… no aprobaba nuestra relación. - dijo Terry seriamente.

Sin embargo, dudo que ella haya sido capaz de maquinar…

Lefevbre adoptó una posición pensativa.

—Quizá no directamente… quizá alguien más estaba interesado en borrarte del mapa, y hasta que no sepamos quién es, no puedo permitir que te arriesgues.

A Terry no le gustaron para nada las palabras de Lefevbre, sin embargo tenía que admitir que el hombre tenía razón.

—Tal vez si escribo a alguno de mis contactos en Inglaterra…

— ¿harías eso por mí?

— desde luego.

Terry no dijo nada más, pero Lefevbre pudo observar cómo su mirada adquiría un brillo indescriptible que sin duda le recordaba a aquel joven soldado que le salvara la vida hacía ya mucho tiempo… Si tan sólo hubiera podido llegar a tiempo aquella fatídica noche…

—¿sucede algo? - preguntó Terry, al ver que el hombre se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Eh… No, no es nada, son sólo sentimentalismos de un viejo. - dijo, mostrándole a Terry una débil sonrisa.

Después se disculpó y regresó a su despacho sintiendo en el alma una paz que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.


End file.
